Reunion in more ways than one
by Mickael MM
Summary: CHAPTER17 is up Dom left for mexico and found a job there. After a while Dom goes back to LA what happens when his new friend decide to come with him, what will brian think. And what if the past comes to haunt them once again.
1. Mexico

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of TFATF, I am just  
borrowing them. I do own Sean and Sarah  
  
A/N this is my first fanfiction if you don't like it, don't read it, but if you like it I love to  
  
hear from you  
  
This story begins a week after TFATF. Letty and Leon didn't go to Mexico they went to NY instead, Jesse is in the hospital recovering from his injuries. Vince and Mia still live at the house. Brian moved in with them after getting fired. Dom went to Mexico.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
SOMEWHERE IN MEXICO  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
"I guess this is as good a place as any to try and find a job", I said to myself driving Brian's Supra..oww wait it's mine now, into a small village.  
  
"There must be a garage here, this is the only town within 50 miles"  
  
These words barely came out of my mouth, when I saw a garage  
  
I parked the Supra on the driveway and got out. "I hope only one person works here, 'cause this place is so small if it has three people in it, ya can't even have a car in here." I said chuckling  
  
"We rather call it cozy, not small. and why do ya wanna know" a female voice called from behind me It kinda startled me and I quickly turned to see who it was. It was a young girl, I would say she's about the same age as Mia, she had blond dreads reaching down her back tied together by a string, she had deep blue eyes I couldn't see her figure very well 'cause she was wearing an overall, she was HOT.  
  
"I guess it's time to introduce myself", I thought. "Hi, name's Dominic." ~@~@~@ ~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
"He was SO checking me out," I thought to myself:"I don't mind, he's kinda cute in a rugged sort of way" I felt a faint smile coming up  
  
"Better keep looking serious, I don't know what he wants"  
  
" Hi Dominic, I'm Sarah, now tell me what do you want?" I said acting all bitchy I thought that I would see a reaction on his face, because of the way I just talked to him. But he just stood there ready to answer my question. I could tell by the way he was dressed he was a streetracer, I didn't take much notice of it. There were a lot of racers coming to this town. The main reason was that there was almost never any cops around, so you could race freely here.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any job openings here," he said just as calm as he has been the whole time. "You got skills?" I asked  
  
"I had my own garage in LA"  
  
"LA, did he say LA what if he's..."I thought of a billion things to say to him but none of those would work.  
  
"Ehhhm..You.eh.let me talk to my brother first, I'll be right back" I said to him, I walked into the garage and when I was out of his sight I quickly went looking for Sean. ~@~@~@ ~~Sean's POV~~  
  
I was just doing some paperwork when Sarah came in the office. When I looked at her I saw that she was scared. "What's wrong," I asked her, I walked towards her and put my arms around her for comfort "you are shaking, what happened"  
  
"There is someone here for a job" she said softly  
  
"Yeah, and the problem is..?" I asked her confused. Why would Sarah freak out if someone's asking for a job. Weird girl  
  
"He's from LA!!" she said in a high pitched voice. "What if he's a cop and come to lure us back to the States?" her voice was filled with fear  
  
"I'll go see him, where is he?" I said calm. I don't want to make Sarah even more stressed out as she is already. He's probably just a guy who needs a job but we can't take any risks  
  
"He's outside, waiting" ~@~@~@ ~~Dom's POV~~  
  
She's taking very long. They probably work here together so there is little chance I can get a job here. If she's not coming back soon, I'm gone. Their loss. I was never known for my patience, especially with important matters. Mia and Letty were often pushing my patience to the limit by taking forever to get ready for the races.  
  
I grinned when I thought about the time I was fed up with waiting and walked out the door before Letty was ready. She stormed out her room with a shirt over her face and one arm dangling in the air, the other stuck in her shirt. Oooooh, she was so mad at me then.  
  
There she is, finally, and there was a guy with her. "Probably her brother," I said in a low voice. The guy was well-built had dark-brown hair and blue eyes, he was about the same age as me, I guess. He was a tiny bit taller than me but I didn't have to look up much to look straight into his eyes. He looked straight at me, like he was trying to find something particular.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dominic, I am looking for a job here, do you need any new employees?" I asked when he stood right in front of me. I had never been anyone's employee before, I don't even know how to act when I am not in charge. There was a faint smile appearing on my face.  
  
"Hi my name's Sean, you already met my sister Sarah," he said while looking behind me at my car "That your car? Looks nice, tuned it yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, it is build it from scrap, with a little help from my family and a lot of expensive parts." I answered with pride in my voice. Every car I build is like a daughter to me I truly love all of them. "What do you drive?" I asked him in return "I got a black Ford Cougar with lightning bolts on the side and a Chinese dragon on the hood, Sarah got a green Opel Astra G, with flames on the side and a Tiger on the hood,"  
  
"You got a last name?" I asked 'cause they never told me theirs "Do you?" Sean replied defensively.  
  
I was kind of surprised of his reaction to my 'completely normal' question. But I didn't see any risks in telling them my last name so I simply answered "Yeah, it's Toretto"  
  
"You are Dominic Toretto?!?" Sean shouted out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N I hoped you liked my first chapter, If you think of anything to improve my style of writing please tell me. If you can give me any tips or just want to say something pleaz review Next chapter will be up soon 


	2. Got a job

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters I do own Sean and Sarah they are for rent you know  
  
A/N I just couldn't stop writing I just have make another chapter or you people wouldn't know what this story is about. Lol. I fixed something in this Chapter 'cause it missed something nut now I got it right.  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
Sean started laughing real loud, I have no idea why he was laughing, this just doesn't make sense  
  
"What the hell are you laughing about, this isn't funny," I yelled at Sean. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Toretto you got yourself a job" he said to Dom, now I was really confused. Why'd he give Dom a job just like that, without even checking with me first.  
  
You can't just give him a job, you don't even know who he is" I screamed at Sean.  
  
"Sis.. calm down he could never be a cop, he has a criminal record." Sean said with still a smile on his face  
  
"Okay, he isn't a cop, but is it wise to hire someone who has a criminal record" I replied, believing my argument was a valid one.  
  
"You are such a hypocrite, we also have criminal records. Or did you forget about that" sean said looking straight into my eyes, he enjoyed seeing me trying to get out of this topic as a winner, but as hard as I tried I just had to admit my defeat.  
  
And how could I forget Sean and I boosted about 300 cars, and with every car we boosted we got into a chase with the police. We were caught once.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Sean, we got them behind us again" I yelled at my brother who was driving "How many are there?" He shouted. I moved to the backseat and looked out of the rearview window two count the cars chasing us "Two, no wait only one now." "This is it Sarah we have got to go to Mexico now. We can make it, it's not far now" The cop still followed us, the boarder was already in sight. Suddenly Sean lost control of the steering wheel we spinned around till we came to a stop in a ditch.  
  
Are you ok? Sean asked me. I nodded We got to get out of here" he said  
  
But the cop car had already came to a stop next to us. An extremely familiar looking guy stepped out of the car grabbed his radio and reported: "They're gone, just went over the boarder, I KNOW we'll never see them again." He said looking directly to us There came a voice from the radio: "did you see who they were?" "Yeah, they were Sean and Sarah" Then the guy got in his car and drove off. "He didn't arrest us." I said confused "No but he definitely gave us a quick warning" Sean spoke softly  
  
~~Flashback Ended~~  
  
"Of course we already did have a record before this incident. But those were just getting caught while racing" she tought  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
"How do you know me," I asked Sean: "and how do you know I have a criminal record" "Your case was all up in the news man, you almost beat that Linder guy to death, right? Sean said now with a serious look on his face. "I don't wanna talk about it, but I hear I have a job. My first question is.What does it pay"  
  
After the usual job-talk I also got a place to crash. They let me live in a spare room in their house. It was a small room but I didn't care, it was always better than sleeping in my car.  
  
@@@@@@ L.A.: TORETTO"S HOUSE  
  
~~Mia's POV~~  
  
"Vince, VINCE, wake up you lazy ass.excuse my language" I quickly said when I saw Brian looking at me with his eyes wide open when I was yelling for V.  
  
"That's not very ladylike of you Mia, I know you miss Letty but you don't need to be mimicking her voice"  
  
"Don't be making fun of my voice, O'Connor," someone said from behind Brian.  
  
"Now you are scaring me Mia, you sound exactly like Letty" Brian replied shocked. "I didn't say anything Bri, what are you talking about" I said turning my head towards Brian. Then I saw Letty standing in the door opening with a big smile on her face. My eyes immediately filled up with tears as I ran towards Letty giving her a big hug. "Oh my god I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too chica, where is everyone?" Letty asked  
  
"V is upstairs still sleeping, Jesse will be out of the hospital in a couple of days and Dom is somewhere in Mexico I haven't been able to find him anywhere."  
  
"What is Jesse doing in the hospital." Letty asked confused "Ooow, of course, you haven't heard, after you and Leon had left Jesse came back to the house Tran found and shot him he was very badly injured." I said, wondering how she would take the news.  
  
"WHAT!!" Leon came in : "I'm gonna find that son-of-a-bitch and kill him"  
  
"To Late, already did that." Brian said tapping Leon on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jesse is gonna be ok, like I said he's getting out of the hospital in a couple of days" I said while hugging Leon  
  
Almost all of our family is back, except for our big brother. I sure hope he's gonna be back soon He doesn't know it is safe to come back here there is no way of knowing without calling us and he hasn't called. We are safe because Brian didn't testify against either one of the team, this meant there wasn't enough evidence to convict them.  
  
~@~@~@ ~~Letty's POV~~  
  
It's so great to be back, it was fun with Leon and all, but he's only one part of the team and I want this whole team back together.  
  
"We'll find Dom, not right now, but when Jesse gets back he will find them with the magical things he does on the internet" I said to Mia, comforting her 'cause anyone could see the pain in her eyes not being with her only real relative. I missed him too. I wish I could feel his arms around me right now. Then he could give me one of his great 'massages'.  
  
"Letty, LETTY" I quickly woke up from my little daydream and looked up.  
  
"How 'bout givin' me a hug" Vince stood right in front of me with a huge smile on his face "If you don't want to, that's ok but you really hurt my feelings" he said looking with those puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"If you won't Letty I will." Leon said and he ran into V's arms  
  
"Owww V I missed you so much." "I missed you too Leon, do you still love me" "Of course dawg what do ya think, I still love you even if Letty doesn't " "Thanx Leon, but you better not try to kiss me."  
  
Brian, Mia and I were laughing like crazy when we saw the little show V en Leon put up.  
  
"Ok,ok, come over here V, I'll kiss you" I said wiping away the tears that appeared because of the laughter.  
  
We all sat down and had some breakfast then Leon and I were going upstairs to unpack.  
  
@@@@@@ BACK IN MEXICO ( 1 month later)  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
I was doing some paperwork, in the office while Dom was fixing an old beat- up Mazda. I couldn't concentrate very well. Dom was working shirtless today, Oh my God he has a great body. I guess I was fallin' for Dom, I didn't now for sure what I was feeling but it had definitely something to do with him.  
  
We hit it off pretty well, we teased each other 99% of the time we were together and it was fun havin' someone else around instead of only my brother.  
  
Dom and Sean were getting along just great and we really considered him as family. It was working out great.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, I am gonna make my move on him and I don't care if I get rejected by him." I said to myself and I walked out of the office going straight for Dom.  
  
As I got closer and closer I wasn't sure of myself, I had doubts, the steps I made towards Dom kept getting smaller and smaller I was just 12 feet away from him and I just couldn't take one step closer I was completely glued at the spot I was standing. Then he looked up from under the hood.  
  
~@~@~@ ~~Dom's POV~~  
  
I just looked at her, she had an innocent look on her face, but I could tell something was up. Maybe it was the fact that she was just standing there not moving an inch. She hasn't stood completely still since I met her.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked  
  
"N..no nothing, why?"she said  
  
"Just relax a little Sarah, I won't bite you or anything like that." I said hoping she would act normal.  
  
Then suddenly she walked towards me, puts her hands on my face and her lips slowly touched mine.  
  
She pulled back looked at me in the eyes and said: "Maybe you should."  
  
A/N What will Dom do?? Will he kiss back or will Sarah be rejected. If you want to know pleaz review and I get on with the next chapter. If you want Dom to react in a certain way put it in your review and I will consider putting it in this story 


	3. Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I did own the characters from TFATF but then I got in a stupid bet and lost  
  
them to Universal LOL, so I do not own them anymore.  
  
A/N I just want to thank Jiffy the Spiffy, you gave me my first  
review, keep on writing "the Linder lie" I just love that story  
  
~~ Dom's POV~~  
  
I didn't know what to do, she was looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, waiting for me to react in any way  
  
But what should I say. I was definitely attracted to her, but I had Letty. At least I thought I had her, I haven't seen her in over two months now, she might already have moved on. Why should I wait.  
  
As I looked right into those beautiful eyes, I leaned over, my lips were inches away from hers. I put my hands on her waist and my lips met hers as passionately as I thought was possible. She let out a soft moan.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!!" the angry voice of Sean sounded.  
  
"I..uh..uh she.." I tried to explain but couldn't find the right words  
  
"I am paying you two WORK as a mechanic in my garage, just keep your mind on the job at hand. Instead of slobbering all over my little sister." Sean said with a stern voice  
  
Now I did it, why did I do this, I will definitely lose my job my new home, and this is gonna end up in a fight. I felt so stupid. I was looking at Sean who was still looking as serious as he was when he caught us kissing.  
  
Suddenly there appeared a smile on his face. What is he going to do, why is he smiling like that.  
  
"You can slobber all over her, when you are done working"  
  
"What you aren't mad?" I asked confused. Man if someone would be kissing Mia and I saw it I would definitely punch his lights out. I guess Mia would then be angry at me and would start punching me.  
  
"I guess Sean can control himself a bit better than me. A bit? A lot better than me." I thought chuckling  
  
~@~@~@  
  
~~Sean's POV~~  
  
Jeez, what was Dom looking scared, he probably thought I was gonna kick his ass or something. If Sarah didn't protest when Dom kissed her, I guess it would be alright.  
  
Dom and I became good friends as we were working together. We had the same type of humor and both loved cars, so why wouldn't we be friends. And why should I be against Dom dating my sister.  
  
Sarah came up to me and gave me a big hug. She was pretty strong, so if Dom did something Sarah doesn't want to do. Sarah would definitely find a way to bring Dom in serious pain.  
  
"You really want this?" I asked to her  
  
"Yeah, I really do." She whispered  
  
"Then I am alright with it?"  
  
Sarah let go of me and went into the office as looked at her when she left I said to Dom who was doing the same thing: "You better not break her heart. If you do I'll break every bone in your body, understand?"  
  
"I won't" Dom said now looking directly at me. "But I do have to tell you something" he said to me now looking extremely serious.  
  
~@~@~@  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
Oh.my.God, he is such a great kisser, why did Sean interrupt us. If he was fine with it he could have looked away  
  
I was now getting a bit angry with Sean. I now I shouldn't be 'cause he is right. We should be working now.  
  
I looked trough the window of the office. Dom was talking to Sean I don't know what's up but I am certain I will get it out of Sean after dinner.  
  
Sean seemed to be upset about something Dom said.  
  
"What if he said he doesn't really want me" "What if he only kissed me 'cause he felt sorry for me. I did put myself in a vulnerable position when I kissed him maybe it was just a sympathy kiss."  
  
My mind was going trough all sorts of explanations why Sean was getting upset, but these were the ones that kept coming back..  
  
~@~@~@  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
I told Sean the whole story why I was here in Mexico, I told him about my family and friends, about what Brian did for me. And I told him about Letty.  
  
But when I told him about Letty he started to curse and yell at me.  
  
"You just told me you wouldn't break her heart you fuckin' son-of-a-B." he screamed at me. "No I wouldn't, Letty has probably moved on and I did to I will not break Sarah's heart." I replied before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"But all I need to know is how everybody is doing back home I miss them very much, you know" I said to him trying to explain myself.  
  
"You can't call from here, they might trace your call and then we're all screwed." Sean said in a much more controlled voice.  
  
"I'll find a phone somewhere." I said to Sean as I walked towards my Supra and got in  
  
"Alright but be back soon we eat at 7.00 PM tonight." He yelled to me  
  
"Kay," and I drove off to find a phone.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
LA TORETTO'S HOUSE  
  
~~Brian's POV~~  
  
"HURRY UP, they will be here any second now" Mia cried as we were blowing up balloons and hanging up the standard "welcome back" sign. It will not be long now before Jesse got home.  
  
Mia was all excited and shit, we all were but Mia was definitely the one who showed it the most. Leon was picking up Jesse from the hospital, and he got so excited he got into the wrong side of the car waiting for someone to fill the empty space in the driver's seat.  
  
He sat there for about ten minutes until Letty knocked on the window and told Leon if he knew he was going to pick Jesse up alone. He was so embarrassed. I grinned when I pictured Leon drivin' off with his head looking like a tomato.  
  
"Mia you're stressing me out, calm down" I said  
  
Shut up Bri I can do what I want 'cause this is my house" she said "When Jesse gets back we should go find Dom immediately, because I don't know if I can handle Mia if she continues to be this bossy."I said laughing.  
  
Vince came towards Mia and grabbed Mia by her arms, I walked up to both off them.  
  
"There comes my prince to the rescue" Mia said when she saw me coming towards her "Nope, I think you need to cool down" I said and I lifted her up by her legs: "V, come lets put her in the shower" and we moved up the stairs with Mia kicking and screaming.  
  
Just as V and I turned on the shower we heard a voice from downstairs.  
  
"I'm back," Jesse yelled as loud as he could. We let Mia go who was already soakin' wet.  
  
~@~@~@  
  
~~Jesse's POV~~  
  
It was like I had been away for ten years. Letty jumped on my neck kissing me all over my face.  
  
V and Brian both looked at each other with a strange look in their eyes  
  
Leon walked in and when he saw Letty all over me he said: "God Let, what are you gonna do if Dom gets home? Are you gonna fuck him right in front of us?" Everybody laughed except for me I was a bit embarrassed by all of this.  
  
When everybody stopped laughing. I looked towards the stairs then I started laughing.  
  
Mia was standing there soaking wet her hair was hangin' in front of her eyes.She looked at me and then simply said: "Hi Jess, I will welcome you back later I have to kill these to morons first." She pointed at Vince and Brian.  
  
Brian and V started running towards the front door pushing Leon and I out of the way. Not far behind was our little mermaid Mia chasing them.  
  
"ITS GOOD TO BE HOME!!" I yelled  
  
A/N This chapter was a bit hard to write, 'cause I had a little writers block but I am okay now and I will update soon, but only if you review 


	4. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own them!!!  
  
A/N Here's the fourth chapter of my story, pleaz R&R.  
  
JRodriguez - I won't tell what's going to happen 'cause I don't know it yet , You will have to read the whole story to find out.  
  
Angel1411 - Here's chapter 4 to feed your addiction to this story  
  
Jiffy the Spiffy - Thanx for your compliments on the story  
  
@@@@@  
  
LA. TORETTO'S HOUSE  
  
~~Letty's POV~~  
  
After the big "welcome home" party and BBQ. We told Jesse the whole story about Le 'n me being in NY, and that we haven't heard from Dom since the whole hijacking thingy.  
  
After we finished Jess immediately stood up and walked towards his room  
  
"What is he gonna do now?" V asked when Jesse went up the stairs  
  
"Well aren't you coming, we need to find out where he is and bring him back here."  
  
Jess had hardly finished that sentence and Mia and I were right behind him  
  
"Jess, you really think you can find him" I asked knowing very well the answer, Jesse could do anything with a computer.  
  
"I guess so, we just need to find out where there have been any Supra's like Dom's drivin' around."  
  
"How will you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Just check any gas stations Dom might have been to fill up, they all have surveillance camera's we just need to hack in their mainframe and check their files." Jess said like it is a simple thing to do  
  
"What? In English now Jess." Vince said looking quite confused.  
  
Jesse turned to Vince thinking for a way to explain it to him. "We need to hack into their computers and check their videofiles." Jess said again  
  
"MY English Jess, NOT yours" V said now being a little annoyed, 'cause Jess was saying stuff he still didn't understand. Brian started laughing because Vince's face became red. I guess he was embarrassed.  
  
"We have to see what their video-cameras have taped"  
  
"Don't talk about it, do it" I said to Jess. I was getting very impatient now I wanted to know where Dom was.  
  
Jesse quickly turned back to his computer and started surfin' on the internet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
IN MEXICO  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
It took me a couple of hours but I finally reached a payphone far enough to have a safe call home. Guess this is the time.  
  
I got a bit nervous as I got closer to the phone, what if they all left the house or worse what if the cops arrested them.  
  
I finally got enough courage to pick up the horn and dial the number.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
LA. TORRETO'S HOUSE ( 5 minutes before Dom started dialing)  
  
~~ Jesse's POV~~  
  
"I think we have a winner!!" I said when I got some great results.  
  
"What, tell us where is Dominic??" Mia shouted right into my ear.  
  
"Mia could you just say something, instead of trying to make me deaf." I replied.  
  
"Sorry Jess, but tell us what you found"  
  
"Yeah dawg, where's Dom?" Leon asked impatiently. That one was right into my other ear  
  
"I found Dom's car at a garage in some small town," I said : "and that's not all I found, LOOK".  
  
I showed them a movieclip where we saw Dom working on a car. He apparently worked there, 'cause when we looked at some more clips, he was in all of them.  
  
"What's the number of that garage, can you look it up?" Letty asked  
  
I looked up the phonenumber, wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Letty. She immediately run out of the room.  
  
~~Letty's POV~~  
  
"Oooh God I am so excited, I'm gonna hear Dom's voice again" I said to myself.  
  
RING..RING  
  
Whoever it is on the phone it can wait.  
  
Yeah?  
  
Hey Letty, its Dom.  
  
I can't talk right now I've gotta make a important call.  
  
Tuut..Tuut..Tuut  
  
SHIT, what did I do. I just hung up on Dom.  
  
As soon as I realized what I did tears were flowing. I couldn't stop myself. Mia came downstairs and saw me crying  
  
"What happened?, is there something wrong with Dom?, did you make the phonecall already?" Mia asked shocked to see me crying  
  
"He just called here and.." "I hung up!!"  
  
Mia just looked at me " why don't you call him back then"  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
IN MEXICO  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
What, she just hung up on me.  
  
Why would she hang up on me. Maybe she had to call her new 'boyfriend'. When I thought about Letty havin' someone else but me I got somewhat upset.  
  
Better call her again, maybe it was just a mistake.  
  
I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Dom is that you, sorry I hung up on you." I heard Letty  
  
"Yeah, it's me and why did you hang up?" I asked  
  
"I was just about to call my boyfriend."  
  
So she did have a new boyfriend, I tensed up who can it be.. Probably one of the racers  
  
"So who is he" I asked Let  
  
"WHAT, you have to ask?? You of course." Letty snickered  
  
"Sorry I just thought you might have moved on after I left," I said confused "No I love you, why, did you? She asked with fear in her voice.  
  
Ehm No why would I, You know I love you" "I just wanted to say that I will be home in a couple of weeks, if it's save to come home"  
  
I heard Mia in the background cheering and yelling.  
  
"Yeah it's save to come home. There isn't enough evidence to put you away Brian took care of that."  
  
"Alright then. you will see me soon I don't have anymore quarters so I gotta go Bye"  
  
@two weeks later@  
  
~~3rd person POV~~  
  
Even if Dom told Letty he wasn't datin' anyone, he kept seeing Sarah. Sarah knew he was leaving and when day arrived she was crying her eyes out. Sean was going to miss Dom too, and Dom was certain he was gonna miss his new found friends.  
  
In LA Mia Letty and Brian were puttin' up decorations. They used the same Welcome back sign as was used with Jesse's party. Jesse's name had a cross trough it and below Jesse's name they had put Dom's name.  
  
~~Sean POV~~  
  
"Dom can I talk to you for a minute" I asked him  
  
"Sure, should we go over there?" He said pointing to the office  
  
"Yeah, that's fine" We walked towards my office leavin' Sarah in the garage.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked  
  
"I wanted to ask you if I could come with you" I said to him "I want to know if it's safe for us to come back to LA. I talked about it with Sarah and she's fine with it"  
  
"Is she coming with us then" Dom's voice sounded full of fear  
  
"No, you don't have to worry about that, right now. First I will see if it's safe then she will be coming over" I said trying to comfort him  
  
"Ok, I guess it's alright but we'll have to hurry 'cause I want to be home before dark."  
  
After packing my things I went to talk to Sarah: " You take care off the garage 'kay"  
  
"Sure, just call me when you get there, and be careful" she said  
  
I gave her a goodbye kiss and then walked over to Dom  
  
" Go say goodbye to her" I whispered in his ear  
  
Dom was talking to Sarah for about ten minutes then he kissed her and came to the car.  
  
"Let's Go" he said and then we drove off.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
LA TORETTO'S HOUSE  
  
~~Mia's POV~~  
  
We were just watchin' TV. It was 9.00 PM, we all thought he wasn't coming home tonight 'cause if he was he should be here already. Then suddenly the front door got open, and in the doorway stood Dom with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Guys uhm, I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple off decades." He said  
  
"NOOO!!" everybody screamed at him.  
  
"Oh then I'll just be on my way, bye"  
  
"No, don't go we were just kiddin'." I said running towards him  
  
"I know, so was I" He said chuckling  
  
"Oww but I have a friend here who needs to stay here for a while is that ok?" he asked looking at me  
  
"Sure, a friend of yours is a friend of ours." I said  
  
A guy walked in "he's looking really good almost as good as Bri" I thought.  
  
"BRIAN!" he suddenly cried out.  
  
"SEAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Brian yelled  
  
A/N pleaz R&R love to write put I should have enough motivation to finish this story LOL  
How does Brian knows Sean and vice versa read it in the next chapter 


	5. Family Reunion

A/N Let's not waste any time, here's the story!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own them, stop asking me these things.  
  
~~Leon's POV~~  
  
How does Brian know this guy, is he a cop too, if he is, Dom's good judgement in people is really reaching zero by now.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE!! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK!!" Brian yelled so hard everybody took a step back, I thought he was going to explode soon  
  
"AND WHERE IS SARAH, YOU BETTER NOT CAUSED HER ANY HARM!!"  
  
"Brian, calm down, she's fine, just still in Mexico" Dom said to Brian  
  
"Dom, how well do you know him, if Brian is mad at him shouldn't you at least find out why" I spoke with a calm voice 'cause I didn't want for anyone else to start yelling at me. And by the looks of it Brian could snap, if I didn't say what he wanted to here.  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
"You're right Le. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked looking at Sean.  
  
"Sure," he said as I took him by the shoulder and pulled him through the front door and slammed it shut.  
  
"So, how do you know Brian, and why is he so mad at you" I asked lookin' in his eyes, checking if I could see if he lied or not.  
  
"You told me about Brian Spilner not O'Connor" Sean said  
  
"He is a cop Dom, be careful" Sean said  
  
"He's not anymore, he quit his job he's now a mechanic and a racer!" I replied "And his name when he was undercover was Spilner" "Oh okay" "You know me and Sarah got a criminal record right."  
  
Sean was telling me the whole story about their last chase they were in and about the cop who let them go.  
  
"So the cop who let you go is Brian?" I asked  
  
"Yeah that was Bri"  
  
"Why would he let you go were you friends with him or something." I asked 'cause the main reason he let me go was that he was friends with me, of course Mia had a big part of it.  
  
"No not exactly, we knew each other almost our whole lives, we used to be friends until he became a cop." Sean told me  
  
"He blames me for bringin' Sarah into all this shit," He explained  
  
"Does Brian love Sarah,"  
  
"Yeah he would give his life for Sarah" Sean replied.  
  
His words were extremely painful, maybe it was because I was jealous or I was angry 'cause he could break Mia's heart. "So, I guess we had this talk, let's go inside" I said to Sean, I was more calm now I figured it didn't matter what happened in the past. Brian loves Mia know and Sarah chose me. I don't know wich one I want more, I love Letty but Sarah is extremely hot and it's so new and I really like her too. I walked towards the door nut Sean still stood there.  
  
"Ey, could you bring out Brian for me, we need to talk alone" Sean then asked me  
  
I went in to get Bri  
  
~~Mia's POV~~  
  
"Brian you gotta go outside to talk to Sean, and when you come back we have to talk about Sarah" Dom said to Brian.  
  
Who is this Sarah, and why did Brian get so worried when she wasn't with this guy, Sean. Could it be someone who Brian loved, maybe he still loves her. Maybe he lied to me when he said he loved me.  
  
It figures Bri is a great liar, we all know that. But if he lied about this I'll kill him Off course I wouldn't kill him, Dom would do it for me.  
  
Maybe I am just blowing this out off proportion, it was just a friend of Brian who he cared for, like he cares for Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse and even Vince.  
  
Yeah that's probably it.  
  
~~Brian's POV~~ (meanwhile outside)  
  
"Yeah what do you want to talk about" I asked, annoyed with him being here.  
  
"Bri, I'm not boosting cars anymore, I got a garage in Mexico and Sarah and me are just street racing sometimes, we don't do anything else illegal."  
  
"Ok, that's fine,..but I thought I told you to never come back." I said thinkin' about the whole situation that went on a couple of years back.  
  
"Ehm. Bri, are the cops still lookin' for us" Sean said anxiously waiting for the answer he has wanted to know for so long.  
  
"No, the case is closed and will not get reopened 'cause the evidence we had against you two was 'mysteriously' disappeared" I answered while puttin' some extra attention on the word mysteriously.  
  
"Thanx for doing that" Sean said, immediately understanding I had something to do with it.  
  
"I didn't do it for you I did it for Sarah." "But I understand that you aren't the son-of-a-bitch you used to be so I guess I can start trying to forgive you for all you did in the past. We need to look at the future, so we don't have any problems anymore."  
  
Sean then told me what he said to Dom. As I thought about it, he hasn't told Dom the whole story. Dom still didn't know where we knew each other from.  
  
"I guess it would be better if we kept that quiet for a while, I don't want them to look at me differently if they knew, than they do without knowing." Sean said  
  
"Ok, but you will have to tell them soon" I said. We walked back inside.  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
Brian just walked in, he looked calm now. I guess they made up. But now I have to talk with "Brian let's go into the kitchen" I called, when we got into the kitchen we both got a corona out of the fridge.  
  
"So you wanna talk to me 'bout Sarah" Brian said  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something" "I knew you loved her in the past, but do you still love her?" I asked. I was wondering what I was gonna do if he said yes.  
  
"Yeah I love her, always have, always will." He said it like it's so obvious.  
  
"WHAT,. NOOO!!!" we turned and saw Mia standing there, she started crying then ran towards her room.  
  
"Damnit Brian, I told you what would happen if you'd break Mia's heart." I yelled  
  
I took a swing at Brian but he evaded it.  
  
"Dom wait, I don't mean it like that I love Mia, you know that." Brian said before I got a good hit on his jaw. He was stuck against the wall he had nowhere to go.  
  
I stopped hitting for a while and yelled to Brian: "You just told me you loved Sarah."  
  
"And I want you to know, she doesn't love you, we've been together now for two months" It was true but I wanted it to be a secret for now. I just needed to hurt his feelings.  
  
What you slept with her, what about Letty? Brian asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's something I have to worry about. But Sarah loves me, not you"  
  
Brian came up to me and punched me in the face.  
  
"You are jealous right?" I said with a huge grin on my face.  
  
"Damn, he's very strong but I am not letting him know that" I thought Then Brian punched me again but now ten times harder than before, I fell on the kitchen floor. Brian was standing above me.  
  
"YOU SLEPT WITH SARAH" He yelled, I was thankful everybody went up to Mia's room to comfort her 'cause Letty would definitely have heard that.  
  
"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER?" Brian yelled  
  
"WHAT!!!" My mouth fell open and now realised everything.  
  
Why Brian let them go.  
  
Why Brian loved Sarah AND Mia.  
  
Why Sean and Brian have known each other almost all of their lives.  
  
They're brother and sister.  
  
A/N I bet you didn't expected this. Pleaz R&R, and if you are startin' to like sarah and you've missed her in this chapter don't worry she will be back in the next 


	6. Working things out

A/N Just checking for a cool car off my own, Found a beautiful used skyline and I must have it I need just 2000 euro's more and it's mine. And it definitely will be mine. Just wanted to say that.  
  
~~Sean's POV~~  
  
I walked into the kitchen to find Dom lying on the kitchenfloor and Brian lookin' furious at him. I only heard Brian yell "..MY SISTER" so I knew Brian has told him we're family.  
  
"Brian what are you doing, man I thought we promissed not to tell them that yet."  
  
"But he fucked our sister Sean" Brian looked at me hurt.  
  
"Yeah I know, but you must know that Dom isn't such a bad person to be datin' Sarah" I replied  
  
"Letty is his girlfriend. He won't leave Let for Sarah, you know" Brian tried to explain why he was so upset.  
  
"Brian you have to go to Mia. She is crying her eyes out, you must tell her what's going on." I said to him. I wanted Bri to leave the room so I could talk to Dom AGAIN about him, Sarah and Letty.  
  
"Yeah, you're right but we will talk about this later" Brian said, then walked towards Mia's room  
  
"Dom, I don't blame you for wanting Letty back, 'cause you've been with her since she was sixteen. BUT I do blame you for hurtin' Sarah's feelings when YOU tell her about it." I said. I was getting really pissed at him. He said he was not going to break Sarah's heart. And maybe now he did or is gonna do  
  
On the other hand, Sarah' motto is 'if it is meant to be, it will be' and if not it's ok. So Dom could be home free.  
  
"You call her first thing tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Sure, man it's all my fault. I have to deal with it"  
  
I helped him up 'cause he was still laying there on the floor. Went to the fridge and took a Corona out of it.  
  
"Can I just take one?" I asked not knowing how the rules were around here. In my garage we all could just take what we wanted out of the fridge. But maybe Dom and Mia got some household etiquette.  
  
"Sure, but if you take one of the last five you have to go the market to get new ones" he said now feeling better. He was relaxed now I could tell.  
  
"Ok, hey..Sorry on how I acted I know it is your house, and I was telling you things to do." I said.  
  
"Don't be, you were right. And I got used to takin' orders from you 'cause you're my boss. Or at least you was." Dom was feeling much better now. They both were just sittin' and drinkin' their coronas now.  
  
~~Mia's POV~~  
  
How could he, that son-of-a-bitch I'll kill him why did he lie to me when he said he loved me. He loves that other girl Sarah. I can't believe he did this to me. We were happy, or so I thought.  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK"  
  
"I just told you guys go away I don't want to talk right now" I yelled at the door.  
  
"Mia, it's me Brian can I come in."  
  
"No, go away you filthy liar"  
  
"I am not going away I love you, you know that." Brian said.  
  
"Of course you say that I can't see your face right now. I bet you can hardly say it with a straight face, huh. You don't love me, and I don't love you. Now GO AWAY" I yelled at him.  
  
"I know you don't mean that. We need to talk about Sarah." Brian said almost pleeding to be let in the room.  
  
"I don't want to talk about your filthy slut. You can go back to her, I don't want you." I know I didn't mean that I wanted Bri, I love him but I am so angry I can't forgive him for this.  
  
"She is not MY filthy slut, uhm I mean she's not a filthy slut she's MY SISTER and Sean is my brother. Please let me in, I don't want to talk to a doorknob, I wanna talk to you." He was begging now.  
  
"Your....your sister, wait but then... uhm....I...." I couldn't say anything anymore. I just ran to the door, opened it and jumped at Brian and gave him a huge hug and many kisses to come with it.  
  
"I am so sorry, I guess I was jealous. You said you loved her and always will so I thought..." I went on and on about how sorry I was then Brian interrupt me.  
  
"You know I love you, you will never have to question that. And I should have told you I had a brother and sister but we didn't part in a very good way so I was angry with them at first but now I am ok with it, 'cause they have turned their lives around and do exactly what we do.." Now Brian was going on about his family and his feelings. I guess we are somewhat alike then, we make a perfect match I just kissed him to shut him up.  
  
"Aaaaaawwww the two lovebirds have made up." V said with a huge grin on his face Leon was standing next to him chuckling.  
  
Then Leon said: "Hey guys we need to get some food from Burger king 'cause Mia is gonna be to busy to cook, havin' make-up sex with Bri."  
  
We all heard Letty, Dom, Jesse and also Sean laughing downstairs. I was turning as red as a tomato, and Bri pulled me into our room. And said: "Lets get to it then. Bye Guys"  
  
"Bye Bye" They all yelled.  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
"We are not gonna eat from Burger King, We got a new team-member and we need to give him a good meal so I'm gonna Barbecue for everyone." I said when everybody except for Mia and Brian got into the kitchen.  
  
"A new team-member, he doesn't even have a car, he came with you" Vince said annoyed " and do you know if he can race?"  
  
"He can race and he got a beauty of a car, but it's still in Mexico and we need to get it back soon, so I can make money of him." I replied  
  
"But the team is getting to big Dom, and how well do you know him." Vince said. He was now getting' on my nerves.  
  
"He helped me when I was in Mexico and he is the brother of Brian" I said to him "And that's all I need to know"  
  
"HE'S BRIAN'S BROTHER" they all were stunned  
  
Oh off course, they haven't heard the whole conversation in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes and this Sarah we were talkin' 'bout is their sister." I have to tell them the whole story. I am gonna twist it a little, Letty doesn't need to know about me and Sarah.  
  
After I told the whole story it was getting' really late and decided not to BBQ tonight we just had some sandwiches.  
  
I didn't even know why I offered to go Barbecuing it was already 11.00 PM when I suggested it. Maybe I felt guilty about this whole situation. But they didn't notice my stupid action so I guess I better leave it at that and go to bed. In bed with Letty.  
  
(the next morning)  
  
We were curled up to each other it felt like I never went. Letty looked so sweet when she sleeps. I chuckled at the thought no one will never see her like this, but me.  
  
She woke up  
  
"Hi Letty, got a good nights sleep"  
  
"Yeah, haven't had one of those in months"  
  
"Lets go downstairs everybody's up already."  
  
As we walked downstairs everybody was havin' breakfast. No, not everyone was there Brian and Sean were gone I had walked past Brian and Mia's room but it was empty when I looked in.  
  
"Where are our two reunited brothers?" Letty asked just before I could.  
  
They went off to Mexico to get the cars and pick up Sarah.  
  
"Oh shit then she would come over here and Letty will definitely find out what's going on" I thought to myself  
  
"Why did they go without telling me?" I asked, my voice sounded a bit nervous and Mia was the only one who noticed it. She was lookin' at me, and her eyes looked like they were saying 'what's going on Dom"  
  
"Sean left a message for you, he said he was gonna take care of it for you." Mia said knowing that definitely was up.  
  
"Ok, I don't know what he's talking about, but they will be back soon" I lied  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
IN MEXICO (a couple off hours later)  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
Business is slow today. I really want to hear from Sean, why hasn't it been takin him so long to call. It wasn't that long at all, but I have nothing to do but wait for the call from him and the minutes seem like hours. I guess it could take a couple more days before I hear from him.  
  
A car pulled up, I couldn't see what it was but it sounded modded, guess another streetracer passing trough.But who cares finally something to set my mind on. When I looked at the car I saw it was the Supra Dom brought. And a guy came out of the passenger-seat of the car.  
  
""SEAN" you're back, I guess we can't come back then. And Dom's back too?" I was dissapointed at first, but I was glad they came back in one piece.  
  
But when someone got out of the drivers-seat of the car it was not Dom as I expected.  
  
"Brian, what are you doing here, do we have to go to jail now?" I was scared now but Sean looked so calm and Brian started laughing  
  
"Nice to see you too, sis" he said: " and no, you don't have to go to jail if you don't want to. We are only here to pick the cars up, and if you want you can come too."  
  
"But I thought you were with Dominic, Sean. Has he been arrested or something?" I started panicking. Why would my brother the cop be here with Sean.  
  
"Brian is not a cop anymore, he's in Team Toretto and so are we if you come with us." Sean explained.: "But first I need to talk to you about something?  
  
Just when I was relaxing, he says something like that and got me worried again.  
  
"Dom has a girlfriend Letty and he thought she had moved on and then got involved with you" Sean said  
  
"But when he came back and realized she hadn't moved on, he found out he wanted to be with Letty." Brian followed up.  
  
"I hope you still want to come with us after you heard this, but it's your call." Sean said.  
  
"Of course I want to come with you, you know how much I missed LA and if Dom wants to be with Letty there's nothing I can do 'bout it right" I answered right away  
  
"You sure have changed, I remember that you beat a girl senseless when she just pinched your boyfriends butt." Brian said confused  
  
"Yeah, but I'm much more relaxed now, just go with the flow right." I chuckled when I said that old cliché.  
  
"Maybe there will be someone else who's interesting enough for me to date."  
  
"Ehm...Sarah could you please never mention what you and Dom did with each other" Brian said: "cause things are finally getting back to normal and I like to keep it that way."  
  
I promise I will never talk about me and Dom together again. I said, putting my right hand in the air and my left on my chest.  
  
Sean walked to the back of the garage and got into the Cougar, it wasn't the fastest car there was but it was his baby he could never give her up, just like me and my Astra G, but I wouldn't mind getting a second car to race and actually win with. So did Sean we talked about it a lot but we didn't have the money to get one.  
  
"And Brian are you dating someone" I asked curious of my 'long lost' brother, before I went to my car.  
  
"Ehm.yeah I am dating Mia Toretto Dom's sister." He said  
  
"I want to hear what you've been up to the last couple of years" I said, I wanted to know everything my brother was back in my life, and this time I won't ruin it between us.  
  
"Sure we'll be livin' together so we have plenty of opportunities to talk, 'cause I want to know some stuff from you to." Brian replied  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like what the hell you did to your hair, those dreads. It's nice but weird to see you like this. I remember you as a girl with such an innocent look, she could get away with murder."  
  
"Thanx I don't know if you gave me a compliment, but I'll take it like one." I said 'cause I don't want to be seen like such a innocent girl Brian just described.  
  
"But we'd better go if we want to be home before dark, just take your necessities. We'll take the other stuff over later."  
  
After I packed we got into the car and drove off back to LA. I was so excited I drove like crazy.  
  
Brian's Supra was faster than me but not by much and Sean's car could easily keep up with me. Finally back in the States. Heading to my new home. 


	7. Look at this beautiful skyline

A/N Sorry for not updatin' in a couple off days but we had three off the most crazy days and I got a huge hangover right now, it was great except for this part. But now I need 2500 euro's to buy the car I want. 'cause I spend 500 euro's these last three days.  
  
~~Brian's POV~~  
  
I would've never expected something like this to happen, my old family and my new family all together in one house.  
  
"Hey Sean what happened to your skyline?"I asked when we got out of our cars.  
  
"That car is way better than this one, and much faster too."  
  
"Yeah I still have it but it's in a warehouse here in LA I couldn't get it you know that. How am I supposed to get it if I am not allowed to go back here." Sean replied  
  
"And by the way it is mine now I won it from him two years ago in a streetrace." Sarah quickly said.  
  
"God brotha, why did you bring that up I hoped she would have forgotten about it." Sean said giving me a dirty look.  
  
Sorry bro, didn't know that  
  
Then we stepped into the house where we saw Vince and Leon playing some racegame on the Playstation Jesse was listening to some music with his headphones on and Letty was watching Vince lose to Leon.  
  
"We're home" I yelled  
  
Everybody but Jesse was looking towards us. I guess Jesse couldn't hear us with his headphones on.  
  
Vince got up as quickly as he can and almost ran towards the window and looked outside.  
  
"Ok, Dom was right the cars are beautiful but are they capable of winning races?" He said checking out the cars.  
  
"They could win some races but never beat one of us." I answered  
  
"But when I get my old car back I can definitely race win from all of you" Sean said in return Leon came up to greet them.  
  
"what kind of car is it then" Leon said  
  
"It's the same kind of car you drive Leon" I said  
  
"Damn you made me look common, now I am not the only one with a skyline" Leon said sobbing looking at Sean  
  
"Nothing about you is common Le" Letty said laughing  
  
"You must be Sarah" Vince said looking at the new face in the house.  
  
"I forgot to introduce you to all of our family." I said apologizing to Sarah.  
  
"This tall guy is Vince, that's Leon, the little guy with the headphones is Jesse, and ..."  
  
"You must be Brian's girlfriend Mia." Sarah said.  
  
Letty gave Sarah a strange look while everybody started laughing.  
  
"No this is Letty Dom's girlfriend, by the way where is Mia."  
  
"She's upstairs talking with Dom" Jesse has noticed they had company.  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
"What's going on Dom" Mia said to Dom  
  
"What do you mean" I reacted confused  
  
"What happened in Mexico and why did Sean have to take care of something for you."  
  
"Not much it's not important" I said trying to get out of this conversation.  
  
Has this something to do with Brian's Sister  
  
I looked at her and just didn't say anthing  
  
You slept with her didn't you  
  
Yeah I did but it's all taken care of (I hope)  
  
"You cheated on Letty again, just tell me why and then I'll shut up about it."  
  
She'll shut up about it? That isn't like Mia. Normally whe would be on my case about it for years  
  
"How come you will shut up about it" I asked  
  
"Letty doesn't need this shit Dom I hope you will be ashamed for what you have done. She never even looked at other men when you were away. And you go and fuck some other chick. Now tell me why you did it" Mia asked furiously.  
  
"I thought Letty would have moved on and I didn't know how long I would be in Mexico I thought I would never see her again and I should move on too. You happy now, I know I did wrong and I feel like shit but we have to move on now." I explained  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear now let's go downstairs I heard Brian and the others come home. And see who you cheated Letty on with." Mia said walking to the door  
  
"I thought you would shut up about it" I asked  
  
"I will as soon as I pass this door." Mia teased.  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
As we talked for a bit to get to know each other I saw Dom and a girl coming downstairs. I figured the girl was Mia, Brian really did good. When Mia came downstairs and gave Bri a hug the guy Brian introduced me to as Vince looked a bit upset.  
  
I walked over to Vince and asked what was wrong  
  
"Nothing I just can't figure out what Mia sees in him. I have loved her for years and Brian came along and had her in no time."  
  
"You still love her" I asked  
  
"I guess so but I will get over it it just takes time." Vince said now lookin' at me  
  
"Mia what are we gonna eat tonight" Vince said looking away  
  
You have to ask Dom 'cause we are going to barbecue tonight." Mia responded  
  
"Owww that's right Vince could you go to the store and get the stuff"  
  
"Jeez man do I have to go alone. Who wants to go with me?" Vince asked.  
  
"I'll go, I said to Vince  
  
"Ok you'll have to do since no one else is offering"  
  
"You can go alone too you know, it's not like I need to go with you. Your choice." I said to him with a evil look  
  
"No it's ok you can come." He said quickly  
  
As we drove to the store we talked the usual Smalltalk.  
  
You don't have to call me Vince every time most of my friends call me V." Vince said. I guess he was getting' a little irritated with me calling him Vince.  
  
"So now I am one of your friends and at the house you didn't even want to take me with you" I said chuckling  
  
"I was just kiddin' back there, I just wanted to see how you would react." He explained  
  
"If you would spend less time explaining yourself and more time watching the road you would've noticed we just drove past the store."  
  
"Shit you're right. Sorry 'bout that"  
  
We bought the groceries and just wanted to get into the car then a guy walked towards us.  
  
"What do we have here" the guy said  
  
"Shut up Lance you better leave now or I'll hurt you." Vince said with a angry voice.  
  
"I am not talking to you dumbass I am talking to Sarah." Lance said  
  
"I don't wanna talk to you Lance so fuck off." I yelled  
  
Lance laughed and sat on his crotch-rocket and left.  
  
"How do you know Lance Tran." V asked  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it right now."  
  
*later that day*  
  
"DINNER'S READY" Dom yelled from behind the grill  
  
Yeah, yeah, we're coming Letty and Mia screamed back at him from the kitchen  
  
Brian Sean and Jesse were watching the video-game Vince and Leon were playing. I was setting the plates, I was not far from Dom and when he yelled it really hurted my ears  
  
"Damn man can't you keep it down, or at least warn me before yelling" I said  
  
"Don't be so sensitive girl" Dom mumbled  
  
"What, you have to speak up my ears are ringing" I  
  
"Nothing" Dom growled  
  
We went to eat. It took a half hour before we could eat 'cause no one wanted to say grace, Sean and I were informed by Brian how this went on.  
  
Dom said it was time to go to the races again. To make his comeback Everybody was so excited Mia didn't eat much 'cause she needed to get ready for tonight. I heard she would take about two hour to get ready. Brian did the dishes with Sean.  
  
My brothers were the only guys in this house that were properly raised I guess 'cause no one else helped. After the dishes Sean went to get MY skyline for tonight When he came back everybody looked at the skyline with their mouths wide open  
  
Man yours is more beautiful than mine Leon was stunned  
  
The skyline was red with flames on the side and had a dragon on the hood the same dragon he had on the Cougar.  
  
"That's a sweet ride you gonna race tonight?" Dom asked  
  
"Maybe I have to see the competition first" Sean answered 


	8. The Comeback

A/N Here's my eighth chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you Angel1411 for keep sending me reviews I also want to thank Lady Sway.  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
I let the hot water from the shower fall down on my face I was thinking about what happened this afternoon.  
  
Why did Lance have to recognize me, it has been so long. I thought he would have forgotten about me by now.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You be careful ok?"  
  
"Always Sean see ya later." I yelled back  
  
I stepped into my car and drove off. I went to Tran's place to boost a nice Maxima that was parked there yesterday.  
  
"I hope it's still there." I said to myself  
  
When I arrived I saw that the car was still parked there. It was getting dark and it seemed no one was going to take that car for a spin this evening.  
  
"It's a shame, well I guess I will have to be the one that takes it for a ride then." I chuckled  
  
As I parked my car a couple off blocks away and sneaked towards the car.  
  
As I put my techniques to work. It wasn't hard to boost and because no one was watching me I could just drive smoothly towards our warehouse.  
  
But when I was driving for 5 minutes two guys on motorcycles came up beside me pointing semi-automatic handguns at me  
  
"Follow us or die." The left guy said  
  
I nodded and followed them back to the place where I got the car. They ordered me to step out of the car.  
  
"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU!" one of them said putting his gun against my head  
  
I was getting really scared now. I am sure he's gonna shoot me  
  
Lance don't. You must be Sarah O'Connor I've heard about you, and you fell into our trap.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked with a trembling voice  
  
"I need you and your brother to work for me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Johnny Tran"  
  
"Why would I work for you"  
  
"If you don't want to, you'll die. And if you do decide to work for me you will keep your life and I will pay you two well."  
  
If you put it that way I guess I'll work for you  
  
"And don't try to leave either 'cause we can call the cops and say you've been caught trying to steal my car"  
  
"Alright" I said. How bad can it be, this time we're sure to get paid instead of trying to find people who would buy 'our' cars.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
I woke up from my little daydream and realized I must have been in the shower for ages.  
  
Dom will be so pissed  
  
"Sarah, damn girl, you ready yet?" Dom yelled from behind the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah sorry kinda dozed off for a bit" I said  
  
"Just hurry up, you're ruining my big comeback."  
  
Keep your pants on Dom  
  
"I will. And you will have to hurry with yours"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
I quickly toweled off and then took something out of the closet I didn't even look what I put on I only saw that it matched with each other.  
  
When I had it all on I looked in the mirror and saw that all the clothes I put on were Letty's  
  
"LETTY COULD YOU COME UP HERE PLEASE" I called  
  
"Wassup?" Letty asked "Hey girl you're wearing my clothes, they look good on you."  
  
"Yeah thanks but what are your clothes doing in my closet"  
  
"I thought you might like them you didn't have many clothes when you came here." Letty said  
  
"They do look good on me, don't they"  
  
"Yeah I will take you shopping sometime" Letty said  
  
"Hahahahah, Letty you hate shopping for clothes it's too 'girly' for you." Dom was standing in the opening of the door.  
  
"I hate shopping for clothes with MIA 'cause she doesn't like the clothes I like and vice versa." Letty replied.  
  
"Ok I get it are you ready now." Dom said looking at me  
  
"Let's go" I said  
  
As we drove to the warehouse for the races we were in the V formation with off course Dom in the lead, followed by Vince and Leon, then came Letty and Mia. Jesse was sitting with Mia in her car 'cause he couldn't drive yet. And in the back Brian and Sean. I was sitting with Sean in the skyline.  
  
I thought it would look much better if Leon and Sean would drive side by side but Dom said newcomers start at the end of the V, until we had proved we can race.  
  
I had asked Dom why Brian was in the back when he can beat the others easily.  
  
Dom simply replied that was because Brian 'betrayed' the family. I wanted to go against that statement but I knew it wouldn't make a difference.  
  
We arrived at the warehouse where a huge crowd and many beautiful cars were stationed.  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
We all got out of our cars then I immediately saw someone coming towards me.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Toretto. How's it hangin' bro" He said  
  
"Hey Hector 'sup"  
  
"You gonna race tonight?"  
  
"Hell yeah. And I got some new meat, so get three off your best guys to race against him"  
  
"Who's this new guy you were talking about?" Hector asked me  
  
"It's that guy over there with the skyline." I said pointing at Sean  
  
"The snowman who's talking to our favorite snowman?"  
  
"Yeah they're brothers."  
  
"You mean like family?" He said  
  
"What else do you think, just take one look at them and you'll know they can't be any other kind off brothers" I grinned  
  
"Yeah you're right" He laughed back: "but let's get started"  
  
~~Vince's POV~~  
  
Everybody seemed happy to see Dom back, I didn't understand exactly why 'cause this meant no one can win any big races anymore.  
  
Dom was standing in the center of a huge crowd talking to Hector. Hector stepped aside and Dom put his hands in the air.  
  
"Everybody there are two races tonight, the first has a 3G buy in and it will be my comeback race. The second has also a 2G buy in but no one except for Hectors crew can race in that one." He yelled  
  
"Just remember I'll be in the first so if you wanna try to beat me give Hector the money."  
  
Almost every racer with money came up to Hector, I figured they all wanted to say later 'I was in the big comeback race of Dominic Toretto'. The first three were picked and then Hector walked to his crew.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Someone said while tapping on my shoulder.  
  
I turned around to see Sarah looking at me, she looked so innocent so sweet, it must be her face 'cause she was wearing clothes that ALMOST made her look like a racewhore.  
  
"Looking at Dom and Hector, why?"  
  
"Don't know anyone here except for you?" she said with a fake whine  
  
"And the others?" I asked.  
  
"I was standing with Letty and Jesse but they were busy talking and I was bored."  
  
"I know Leon is busy, but what about Mia, Brian and Sean?" I asked further  
  
"Sean was called by Dom and Brian and Mia are busy together if you know what I mean." She answered  
  
"YUK, again! can't they even stay off each other for one second." I said: "So there is no one else to be with but me?"  
  
"Do you want to get rid of me or something?" Sarah said getting annoyed.  
  
"No, off course not I love having you around, but why'd you wanna spend your precious time with me?" I replied  
  
"Because I want to get to know you better. And not in that cheesy pick-up- line sort of way just as friends." She said  
  
"Ok good answer, but we need to get going 'cause they all are leaving to get to place to race."  
  
"Can I ride with you" she asked me  
  
"Why, I thought you rode with Sean"  
  
"Sean needs to psyche himself up before a race and that's only gonna work if he drives alone to the starting grid." Sarah said.  
  
"I understand, Dom needs to do that too." I replied  
  
"Shall we go? Before we fall to far back." Sarah said  
  
"After you my lady." I smiled  
  
"Thank you, my lord"  
  
"Ok cut the crap and go." I said starting the car  
  
A/N I know it has been a couple of days since my last update but I don't get much reviews so I don't know if I should continue my story pleaz R&R. 


	9. A RAce To Remember

A/N Thanx for the reviews it got me pumped to write the next chapter. By the way I need a new character, a new girl, if you have any ideas on how the girl should be you can e-mail me about it. I will not waste any more time and start with the story, Enjoy.  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
We arrived at the near the starting grid. It was so cool when everybody just automatically moved their cars when Vince drove to a specific place. This was one of those moments when you could see that the Toretto team ruled the streetracing in LA. They were like kings riding in a carriage.  
  
And even if Vince didn't race tonight, they all looked at him with great respect.  
  
At first I thought Vince was really dumb, but now I am not so sure.  
  
He might just be faking it  
  
We got out of the car and walked over to Brian and Letty.  
  
"You took your time." Brian said  
  
"Hey B leave the new couple alone, they probably were too busy in the car to actually drive with it." Letty said while pushing her elbow in Brian's gut.  
  
"We are NOT a couple and we were busy talking." Vince said annoyed  
  
I know we were not a couple, but V didn't have to say it like that. That really hurts.  
  
Oh my freakin' God, do I have feelings for Vince. No I still wanted Dom right? Or maybe.  
  
This is confusing.  
  
~~Vince's POV~~  
  
I saw the pain in her eyes when I said we were not a couple, but what else was I supposed to say, we are not a couple.  
  
I'll talk to her about it later, better change the subject.  
  
"Where is Mia?" I asked to no one in particular  
  
"You know she's Dom's walking wallet, she's with him and Hector." Letty said pointing in the direction they were standing.  
  
I glanced at three racers who were obviously making personal bets, I guess those are the racers who gonna race Sean.  
  
"Check your brothers competition" I said to Sarah  
  
"Those three? What are they drivin'" she said  
  
"I guess if they race with the same cars as at last Race Wars they all have Civics." I replied  
  
"How do you know what they raced at last Race Wars, we never made it till the second day." Letty said  
  
"Brian broke in Hector's garage and there were three civics there." I said  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't explain how you knew about those civics." Letty said again  
  
"Brian told us when we caught him sneaking out. And Hector has his own car so I figured these must've been his crews" I explained myself  
  
"They all are going to the starting grid, I guess it's on." Sarah said  
  
She probably didn't hear the whole conversation that has passed. I guess she was checking for things in the racers that would give Sean an advantage if he knew those.  
  
"I am going to talk to Sean I'll be right back" she said  
  
"Hurry up 'cause I am going to the finish line. I wanna see who will win"  
  
"Sure be right back" she ran towards her brother who was at the starting grid.  
  
~~Sean's POV~~  
  
I am getting a bit nervous, my first race in LA. And my big test to get a place in the team  
  
Stop thinking like that, focus on the race, nothing but the race, you're gonna win, you have to.  
  
"Hi bro?" a sudden voice came from behind, when I finally started to relax and concentrate  
  
"Jezus Christ, you scared the shit outta me." I yelled  
  
"I am not Jezus Christ and you need to listen to me." Sarah said  
  
"I got some info off the other racers."  
  
"You see the guy on your right?" she asked me  
  
"Yeah what's up with him?" I asked back  
  
"He is too fidgety, he'll probably hit his NOS way too soon. And you see the guy next to him?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I heard him brag about the sex he had an hour ago, so nothing to worry about with him. He's still tired" She commented  
  
"And what do you know about the guy on my left side" I asked getting more confident each minute.  
  
"Nothing yet, I need more time with that one" Sarah said  
  
"We got a homicide at Rosehedge Drive. Ready to roll." Leon called from his car  
  
"We don't have anymore time, I guess I'll have to see when I race him" I said  
  
Hector put his hands in the air, I was focused I couldn't lose and I wouldn't, I think  
  
And there was the start  
  
We were off, we were all pretty close but I didn't even hit third yet.  
  
My car wasn't even close to peaking 'till the guy on my right already gave his first NOS-shot, he was getting ahead off me. Nothing to worry about. My car peaked and I pressed for my NOS. the guy on my left pressed it at exactly the same time. The guy on my far right was way to late to catch up with us now.  
  
It all went like Sarah said it would.  
  
I wished I didn't have to, but I needed a second shot to win this race. The last time I did that my car was in pretty bad shape.  
  
My timing must be perfect,.three...two...one...now.  
  
As I went passed the guy on my left he quickly pushed his NOS-button, but it was too late I was too far ahead. The car started to shake and shit but I can make it, I hope.  
  
"YEAH, I won, I made it and my car survived."  
  
~~Brian's POV~~  
  
He won, he actually won the race. That's cool his first race. My little brother.  
  
"Great race man." I said  
  
"I did it O'Connor style, ya know" Sean said  
  
"What do you mean by that" I asked confused. I didn't know there was an O'Connor style  
  
"I mean, I almost wrecked my car in the race" He laughed  
  
"Who told you about my race against Dom?" I asked further  
  
"I did" Mia crept up behind me.  
  
"I'm gonna have to punish you for that later." I teased  
  
"What are you gonna do, spank me?" Mia said  
  
"I might tonight"  
  
"Too much info, please stop." Jesse quickly interrupted.  
  
"Dom's gonna race now you guys comin'" Letty yelled towards us  
  
"Yeah off course, his comeback" Jesse called. 


	10. A Race, A Mystery and A Chase

A/N I know my last chapter was a bit short, that's why I am updating so soon. I am still looking for a new girl for my story if you have ideas you can e-mail me about it.  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
"He won, dawg!" Leon shouted into his cell-phone.  
  
He yelled so loud that I on the other end off the line, had to push my phone away from my ear.  
  
"You don't have to yell, I guess if I didn't have my phone I could still hear you." I said back  
  
So we have a new team-member, if we keep this up the house will get to small for us. It's good for B that his brother came here, 'cause I am the only one except for Mia who really thinks of him as a part of the family.  
  
Everybody knows he's a part of the family, but he's like the black sheep off the family. I laughed at my own remark, Brian was the only one who did something legal and that made him the black sheep.  
  
"Okay, it's my turn to race now." I said to myself  
  
"It's all clear to race" Leon said trough his phone  
  
I gave Hector the tumbs up, and we got into position.  
  
And we're off  
  
I immediately took the lead, but the racer on the far left side was not far behind. The others clearly were rookies just wanna be in this race for the thrill off racing me in my comeback race.  
  
I should have paid more attention to my own opponents instead off concentrating on Sean's race. I didn't even know who my opponents were. Especially the one on my far left. He was good. I timed my NOS-shot perfectly but so did he. It didn't make much difference, but he was gaining on me.  
  
We were right next to each other, I hit my second shot of NOS but he did it again at exactly the same time.  
  
We're almost there, I need to win this. I can't lose, I am the king.  
  
We finished, it was a draw. At least I didn't lose the race but I need to see who this racer is.  
  
I got out off my car and Hector came up to me.  
  
"You tied man, how's that possible?" He asked  
  
"He's good. Do you know who that is"  
  
"I don't know who that is but I know it isn't a he, it's a girl." He said "She was the first to give me the buy-in so she could race and I've never seen her before tonight." Hector continued  
  
"Where is she, I wanna talk to her." I asked to Hector  
  
"She's gone, she stopped the car right beside me rolled down her window and took half the money and drove off."  
  
"Shit, maybe I'll see her someday , I hope you will be there with me 'cause I have no idea what this girl looks like." I chuckled  
  
~~Letty's POV~~  
  
Oww shit, this is gonna be bad. Dom didn't win. He will be in a terrible mood tonight.  
  
Strange he looks happy, he didn't win but still looked happy. I've never seen him like this. What's going on.  
  
I walked over to Dom, and like always he picked me up in his Your-my-trophy kinda way.  
  
"Why are you so happy" I asked him  
  
"I thought this race was going to be boring, but it really wasn't. And that's why I'm happy." he said  
  
"Oh and also the fact that I raced again that's an important part too."  
  
"Where is the racer who won?" I asked  
  
"She didn't win, we tied, you know that." he growled  
  
"Yeah, but she won money and no one wins money when racing you so that's why she won." I said knowing what I said made perfect sense.  
  
"If you look at it that way you're right" he then said  
  
Suddenly Leon called out  
  
"WE'VE GOT COPS, COPS, COPS!"  
  
Everybody ran towards their cars, Dom drove off and I was right behind him.  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
Everybody was running, I was just standing there I didn't know where the team was. I was just talking to a guy named Edwin and then suddenly after Leon yelled he ran away.  
  
"Hey beautiful get in we gotta go"  
  
I turned around and there was V, I was glad he found me. I got in as soon as possible and we drove off  
  
We were followed by two cop-cars.  
  
"Can you lose them?" I asked calm  
  
"Yeah, done that numerous times, I am pretty good at it" V replied even more calm  
  
"Aren't you scared, or something?" he then asked  
  
"No, this brings back memories." I said looking at Vince  
  
"What memories? Oh, I forgot you and Sean were quite the car-thieves, right."  
  
"Yeah, and this happened often when we still worked for Tran." I said  
  
I immediately realized what I had just said and hoped Vince didn't pay much attention. But he did.  
  
"WHAT, you worked for Tran, why?" V growled  
  
"We needed the money" I lied  
  
"So that's how you know Lance. I hope you know you should never trust a Tran"  
  
"Yeah I know, you guys keep that frase on a bathroom tile" I joked hoping we could change the subject  
  
"No we don't" V said confused  
  
"It was a joke Vince, don't take everything so seriously"  
  
Vince wasn't lying, he was good at losing cops. It only took him 5 minutes  
  
"Now we can go home to the party." Vince said  
  
"Is there a party at home? I wasn't informed." I said  
  
"There is always a party after the races." Vince said  
  
"Can we stop first I need to stretch my legs" I said, my legs were cramped up 'cause the thrill off being chased is so exciting for me.  
  
I always move around in the car when we try to lose the cops so this doesn't happen, but now we were just talking and I just sat there.  
  
"Sure, I'll park the car in that alley over there." 


	11. Date me, or else

A/N Hey guys thanx for the reviews gonna write another chapter. And I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I will do it more often now. I got time to write chapters while I'm working so you will read more from me soon.  
  
~~Vince's POV~~  
  
We got out off the car and Sarah immediately started walking around and stretched herself. Got she was hot, I didn't know why but I really like her.  
  
Alright she was annoying and could get in a lot off trouble with that mouth of her. But in some way that worked for me.  
  
She was the complete opposite of Mia but she was still my type of girl.  
  
"Are you ready to go, if you take much longer the party will be over." I said  
  
"Almost" she said while she was bend over and was looking at me between her legs  
  
That definitely turned me on. Looking at her beautiful face of hers between her legs, that went up and formed her hot ass.  
  
"We got to go now, or we'll be late" I said 'cause I don't know how long I can keep ignoring this hot picture in my head.  
  
"Vince?" She said in a sweet innocent voice.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me, sometime?" She asked  
  
I was surprised I would have never guessed this question would come up. I know she liked me but..This.  
  
I need to react cool on this I mustn't get excited. Try to think of an answer that doesn't sound stupid.  
  
"Why are you asking me this, shouldn't the guy ask that to the girl instead of the girl to the guy?"  
  
Yep, too late, the stupid answer already went out I need to think faster the next time  
  
"Well I like you and you seem to like me so I think we should date. I don't care who asked who as long as it has been asked." She said not so innocently anymore  
  
"I guess you're right?" I replied  
  
"So?" Sarah said impatiently.  
  
"So what?" I said teasing.  
  
"Will you or won't you." She said, now getting annoyed  
  
"Will I or won't I what?" I replied, knowing I was getting on her nerves, 'cause she was fidgeting with her hair.  
  
"Date me?" she said and when she said it she punched me in the stomach.  
  
"That's what you get for annoying me." She then said  
  
I was gasping for air and I was trying to give my answer.  
  
"Yes....off ..course" I mumbled  
  
"Good you pick the time and place, now get up we'll be late for the party if we don't hurry up." She chuckled  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
AT THE PARTY  
  
~~Brian's POV~~  
  
The party had just started, and everybody was here. Dom, Letty, Mia, Jesse, Leon, Sean....  
  
Wait a minute where are V and Sarah..I started looking around the crowd, but I couldn't see them anywhere.  
  
"Hi hon, did you notice that Vince and Sarah aren't at the party" Mia said when she put her arms around me.  
  
"Yeah I noticed, do you know where they are?" I asked  
  
"I know Sarah drove with V, I hope they weren't caught."  
  
"I don't think so, maybe they are talking somewhere and it took longer than expected."  
  
"You think they might be 'talking' somewhere?" Mia grinned  
  
"Yeah could be I know they like each other." I replied  
  
At that moment Vince and Sarah came in the house  
  
"Hi guys" they said in unison.  
  
"Must've been a quicky" I whispered in Mia's ear.  
  
Mia started laughing real hard and Vince and Sarah looked at each other confused.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it" Sarah said and ran towards the door.  
  
~~Sarah's POV~~  
  
When I opened the door two cops were standing in front of me.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss 'O Connor, I thought you were long gone in Mexico."  
  
"Yeah, but I missed LA so much I just had to come back. You know how it is, don't you"  
  
"So does this mean Sean is back too" the other cop said  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't he be? I replied  
  
"There are some reports of car-thefts, and it matches the way you and Sean did it. But there was only one driver, it was a girl, That's why I thought you worked alone this time."  
  
"I don't do that shit anymore, ask Brian he will tell you."  
  
"O Connor's word isn't worth much since he left the precinct" the cop said  
  
"Stop accusing my sister, she has done nothing wrong. And I bet this is not why you're here." Brian said with an angry voice.  
  
"You're right Brian, that's not why we're here. There was some streetracing going on tonight and some off those cars parked in front off this house were spotted there." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
"That's impossible officer, 99 percent of the people at this party has been here for hours" Brian replied instantly  
  
"You must have a huge party in there, 'cause at least ten of these cars were seen when we chased them from where the streetrace was held. And your car was one of them." The cop was impatiently waiting how Brian would react.  
  
I was just standing there looking at Brian, he didn't know what to say. I guess it is up to me to save our asses. But what can I say to help.  
  
Before I could say anything Mia was standing in the door opening barely wearing anything.  
  
"Could you please leave, and Brian you should come back into bed."  
  
"You were in bed? But why are you wearing clothes then." The cop asked suspiciously  
  
"I can't answer the door naked, even though I think you like to see me that way." Brian said  
  
"Ha Ha, real funny 'O Connor, but you didn't answer the door, your sister did."  
  
"That's because she beat me to it, but I needed to see what the problem was." Brian continued  
  
"How long were you in bed with him, Miss Toretto?" The other cop asked.  
  
"A couple of hours, do you want the details to, I'll give them if you want" Mia said looking as innocent as ever  
  
No, that's alright. We'll be going then. Sorry we bothered you, and..  
  
SLAM!!  
  
"Sarah! That's not a polite thing to do." Mia said shocked  
  
"I know, but they weren't polite to me so why should I make the effort to be polite to them?" I simply replied.  
  
"Now it's time to party" Brian said looking at Mia  
  
"I know let's go to bed" she said.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
~~Mia's POV~~  
  
Everybody got exremely drunk and they were all asleep when Brian and I went downstairs. Dom and Letty where sleeping in their room, Jesse was drooling on the couch and Leon in front of the couch with a controller of the playstation in his hands. Sean was asleep in his room with some racerchaser he picked up last night. Sarah's room was empty and she wasn't downstairs. Vince was in his room we heard him snoring when we were 'busy' in our room. It kinda killed the mood.  
  
Brian looked in V's room to make sure he was alright. His snoring sounded like someone was choking him. And the first time Brian heard it he stormed into the room with his gun ready to shoot the guy who was attacking Vince. Vince didn't even wake up then. Since that day every time Brian walked past V's room and he's snoring he just looked inside to make sure he's alright.  
  
When he looked into the room he just stood there, with his mouth wide open and his eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.  
  
"What's up" I asked when I walked up to him  
  
Vince.he's. and. Sarah.  
  
I looked in the room and I saw Vince lying in his bed with his arms around Sarah.  
  
"Oh my God.that's.that's so cute. Wait let me get my camera"  
  
"No you won't" Brian said  
  
"Are you mad they got together. I thought you were fine with this when we talked about it at the party" I said I couldn't tell if he was mad or something he didn't look at me he looked into the room.  
  
"No I'm not mad, but I didn't expect this to happen so soon." He replied  
  
He turned towards me and looked me in my eyes  
  
"I hope they will get as happy as we are."  
  
"So.why won't you let me take a picture of them, I want to capture this moment."  
  
"If you make this picture you will get in a lot off trouble." He said seriously  
  
"Why what do you mean?" I asked confused  
  
"If Sarah finds out you made a picture of her when she was asleep she will kill you." He smiled "And I don't want to see my sister and my girlfriend fight each other, so please don't take a picture of them, please for me."  
  
"Ok, I won't take the picture, if you help me clean up, the guys have made a mess downstairs."  
  
"I was going to help you if you forced me or not" he said  
  
"Alright in that case I will think of something else, you owe me" I let out a small giggle.  
  
It took two hours to clean up, after that we went to bed again, but this time to sleep.  
  
~~@~~@~~@  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
My head hurts I need to get some aspirin  
  
I got out of bed, I must be the first one up 'cause it seems to be quiet downstairs. I guess we all had too much to drink last night. I think I'm gonna close the shop for the day and give all of us a day off.  
  
When I got an aspirin and some water I returned to find my bed again and off course Letty had already took every inch of the bed.  
  
"I guess it's time to get up then." I said to myself  
  
I walked past the window and look through it.  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
CRASH 


	12. A Booster With Balls

A/N Here's the next chapter, thanx for the reviews hiphopstar and spanishgoddess86. And of course a special thank you to my loyal reader/reviewer Angel1411. If any of you have ideas how I can make my story better you can e-mail me at mastermoik@hotmail.com I'd love to hear from you.  
  
~~Letty's POV~~  
  
Mia came running in the room, I jumped up from the bed and within seconds everybody else came in.  
  
"What happened" Mia yelled  
  
"Nothing I was just sleeping and Dom dropped a glass" I said  
  
"Dom what's going on dawg?" Leon said  
  
Dom just stood there, not responding in any way. If I didn't see him breathing I would have thought it was a statue of him.  
  
"Dom, wake up, man what are you staring at?" Brian asked  
  
And again no response, he just kept staring out of the window. Vince came up to him and grabbed Dom by his shoulders and turned him around. He now woke up from his catatonic stage and immediately pushed Vince away from him and ran out of the room.  
  
"MY CAR, somebody stole MY CAR!!" he yelled  
  
Dom ran downstairs and everybody followed except for me. How much I wanted to run downstairs to see what's going on. I can't leave the room naked.  
  
When I finally joined the others. I saw Sarah and Sean searching for clues on how the boost was pulled. Dom and Vince were cursing and yelling and Brian, Mia, Leon and Jesse just stood there doing nothing.  
  
"Shouldn't we call the cops or something?" Jesse asked Dom  
  
"No, I'm gonna find the thief myself and when I find him I'll kill him." Dom growled  
  
"I bet it's not a 'him' but a 'her'." Sarah said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked  
  
"The two cops who were here last night said there were lots off car-boosts lately and they know it's a girl. My guess is that the one who's boosted those cars is also the one who took yours." Sarah said  
  
"So all we have to do is find a girl who steals cars, that shouldn't be a problem." Jesse said.  
  
"If it's easy or not we have to find the car soon or it will be shipped out of state." Sean said  
  
"Jess, why don't you go and find on the internet if the cops have a lead on who's pulling this shit all over city" Dom said "What have you planned for us, Dom?" I asked  
  
"We are going to the garage, we have work to do. And Letty I'm drivin' your car."  
  
"Hell no, what am I supposed to drive." I reacted  
  
"You'll be in the passenger-seat next to me." Dom said as serious as ever  
  
Sarah and Mia looked at me with a look that said "men and there ego's".  
  
I nodded and let Dom have his way. I didn't feel like having a grumpy boyfriend the whole day. I guess it was inevitable with his car stolen today, but I didn't feel the need to make it worse  
  
~~Leon's POV~~  
  
We all got to work but business was slow today. Usually when business was slow we talked about just anything. But today we just sat there.  
  
Most likely we all waited for someone else to start talking, but no one did. Suddenly we heard someone coming in the garage. Finally something to do. The one who got to the car first helps the client.  
  
And off course I wasn't the first there, I didn't bother trying to win, I never won. So when I saw everyone running towards the car I stayed in place and waited until they needed my help.  
  
~~Sean's POV~~  
  
I won, Finally something to do.  
  
It was a Honda S2000 with a face of a girl spraypainted on the hood. A girl got out of the car. And it was her face that was painted on the hood.  
  
"Hi, I heard this is the best garage in town," she said  
  
"You heard right what's the problem with your car?" I replied  
  
"Nothing really, I just heard you had the best mechanic when it comes to modding a car" she asked, she seemed a bit nervous, why would she be nervous.  
  
"Yeah, you race?" I asked knowing the answer very well. Her whole attitude screamed streetracing and her appearance did as well.  
  
"Yeah, but I need this car to get faster." She pointed towards her car.  
  
"You said that like you have more cars" I commented  
  
"Yeah I got another one, but that one's fine"  
  
"It will take a while 'cause Jesse is a little busy right now. But you can park your car here and I will drive you wherever you need to go" I said  
  
"Ehm alright, do you know a good place to eat," She said: "I haven't had a good lunch in days."  
  
"Sure, just let me tell the others about what you want with your car and then we'll go" I said already walking to the garage.  
  
"And tell them, I don't care what it will cost me, just do whatever they can to make it run faster."  
  
After telling Dom what was up. I told Jesse when he was done trying to find any information on the booster that he needs to check the car out and find the proper mods for it.  
  
"And Dom, if you need me I'll be at the store" I yelled while walking towards the girl  
  
Dom didn't say anything, he just nodded while looking at the Honda.  
  
"What kind off car do you drive?" She said looking around to see which one would be my car  
  
"That Nissan Skyline that's parked over there" I pointed  
  
She walked immediately towards the car and stood still at the left side of the car  
  
"So you know how skylines work, do you? Most people want to get to the passenger-seat on the right side." I said surprised  
  
"Yeah my brother had one so I know about the left-hand shifting and shit."  
  
We got in the car and drove off.  
  
"We're doing this all wrong, you know that" I said  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're in my car I'm drivin' you where you wanna go. The guys are in the garage working on your car, and we don't even know your name."  
  
"Yeah, that's not a smart way of doing business is it, are you sure you are the best garage in town?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just that we are having a bad day. Our 'boss' his car has been stolen and we are trying to find the one who did it. But that's not your problem it's ours. Ehm what's your name?"  
  
"Malika"  
  
"Malika...?"  
  
"Malika Sanchez"  
  
"Nice to meet you Malika Sanchez"  
  
~~Leon's POV~~  
  
"Where did Sean go?"  
  
"He left with our client, they're probably at the store now." Brian said  
  
"He had a chance to do something and he just left? Weird." I replied  
  
"Our client is a girl." Brian said in return  
  
"She had to be a hot girl or even I wouldn't have done such a thing" I laughed  
  
"You can see for yourself she has her own face sprayed on the hood of the car."  
  
Really, let me see, where is the car?  
  
"In front of the garage"  
  
"I'll go check it out then"  
  
"You do that."  
  
~~Sean's POV~~  
  
We walked into the store and Mia and Sarah were just sitting and chatting like girls always do. At least girls like Mia. I don't see Letty chatting and gossiping with other girls  
  
"Can we get something to eat here or are you two to busy." I shouted  
  
"Don't you have manners" Malika was definitely shocked by my comment  
  
"No, he doesn't, but why should he be different from the other guys" Mia replied  
  
"Oh you know each other?" Malika said confused  
  
"Yeah, we're one big happy family and you are?"  
  
"I'm Malika, you don't look like each other how come you are family."  
  
"We all live in the same house, that's about it. Some of our team are blood- related with others of our team but that's not what we mean when we talk about our family" Mia explained  
  
"That's Sarah my sister and that's Mia my sister-in-law to be." I said  
  
"Now what would you like to eat?" Sarah said.  
  
"I shouldn't order a tuna-sandwich if I were you." I whispered to Malika  
  
"I heard that" Mia glared at me  
  
"So?"  
  
"You insulted my cooking"  
  
"Don't give me that, you know the tuna here is crappy. So there is no need to be offended"  
  
Sarah just sat in a corner laughing and even Malika had to laugh at the face Mia made. She clearly had nothing to say to my explanation. I had to make it up with her.  
  
"I am so sorry Mia, could you please give us some cheese-omelets, that is one of the many things you are great at. My sweet, sweet sister-in-law to be."  
  
"I'll give you your food if you quit sucking up to me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
I turned to Malika  
  
"Malika, tell me,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you have your own face on the hood of your car, are you so full of yourself?"  
  
"Why would you think that? The car belonged to my brother and he painted it this way. He left one day and never came back and I figured I could have this car."  
  
"Why did he leave?" Sarah asked  
  
"Our father used to beat us and my brother couldn't handle it so he left. He promised to come back for me but a week after he left I did too and we never saw each other again."  
  
"Maybe Jesse can track down your brother, I mean if you still want to find him." Mia said  
  
"Yes off course, but would he do that for me" Malika asked hopefully  
  
"Let's go and ask him" I said  
  
After we finished our omelets we headed back to the garage  
  
~@~~@~~@~ BACK IN THE GARAGE  
  
"Are you sure Leon?" Jesse asked 


	13. A Picture In His Wallet

A/N Thanx again for all your reviews  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, where's Sean?" Leon yelled  
  
"Calm down Le, he'll be back soon." Letty yelled back  
  
"What's the problem here?" I said  
  
"I want to speak to Sean now," Leon yelled  
  
"He'll be back in no time. Why do you want to speak to him this badly"  
  
"I want to know who brought this car." Leon went on, he sounded nervous, angry and confused at the same time.  
  
"She's with Sean right now, they'll probably get back here together" I explained  
  
"Where are they now? Dom I need to talk to him now." Leon grabbed me by my shirt.  
  
"They are at the shop, call there if you need to talk to him." I said  
  
Leon stormed into the office and grabbed the phone.  
  
"What was that all about," Vince said to Jesse.  
  
"He saw her face on the hood and he probably fell in love with the girl instantly or something," Jesse said  
  
"Leon? In love? That's funny, he probably wanted a quick fuck before Sean had her. I don't blame him I would to if I had the chance. That bitch's fine" Vince replied. And I guess Leon heard that 'cause he stormed out of the office even faster than he went in.  
  
He walked up to Vince and punched him right in his face. Leon hit Vince so hard, Vince had to take a couple off steps backward to recover, but then tripped and fell.  
  
"Never talk like that about her again," he yelled. He then stormed back in the office and grabbed the phone again.  
  
Vince was laying on the floor with a bloody nose looking confused, Jesse and Brian were laughing, Letty tried to help Vince up but that didn't work, which made Jesse and Brian laugh even harder. And I just looked at Leon, he seemed so upset, all this over a girl.  
  
If it was any other guy I could understand that a girl could upset him, but Leon. Leon had a different girl every night and it didn't even matter who she was.  
  
And he never even met this girl, I think. Maybe it is someone he knows from the past, like an old girlfriend or something. But if that were the case Jesse would have known this wouldn't he.  
  
"Jesse, come here for a second" I said  
  
"Yeah what's up, Dom" Jesse said  
  
"Did Leon ever mention a girl he loved, from his past or something?"  
  
"Now he doesn't like to talk about his past, he says he has no past. But if you mean the girl on the hood of the car, she does look familiar."  
  
"Have you seen her before?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where."  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
IN THE OFFICE  
  
~~Leon's POV~~  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hi Sarah, Is Sean there?" I asked  
  
"Hi Leon, no they just left. They should be there in a couple of minutes, why?"  
  
"Nothing I'll speak to him when he gets here."  
  
"Nice going Leon you almost broke his nose." Letty said when she walked into the office to get a towel for Vince.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Letty just walked in, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Whose nose did you almost break?"  
  
"No ones, I didn't hit him so hard, but it was Vince's own fault."  
  
"YOU ALMOST BROKE MY BABY'S NOSE?"  
  
"I'll talk to you later, okay bye"  
  
"Don't you hang up on me, you.."  
  
Click!  
  
"They'll be home soon," I said to everyone  
  
"And Vince sorry I was just., I shouldn't have hit you but I don't want anything saying those things about her, okay"  
  
~~Dom's POV~~  
  
"Dom? I know where I saw her before" Jesse whispered  
  
"Where was that?" I whispered back  
  
"Leon has a photo of her, in his wallet. The first six months I spend with Leon he was always showing that picture to everybody if they had seen her."  
  
"Are you sure it's the same girl?" I asked  
  
"Yes I'm sure it's her"  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
IN THE CAR  
  
~~Sean's POV~~  
  
"What kind of car do you drive?" I asked  
  
"Did you have your eyes closed at the garage or something," Malika said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I mean your other car, the one you race with" I replied  
  
"That one's also a Honda S2000, I just love that car."  
  
"Do you ever win races" I asked  
  
"I won last night," she hesitated and then continued: " Here in LA"  
  
"What a coincidence, I did too" I said  
  
"I know, I was there." She said, she looked at me.  
  
"Wait a minute, that means, you are the girl who almost beat Dom."  
  
"Wow you figured that out all on your own." She said with a sarcastic voice.  
  
I parked the car and turned towards Malika she looked so beautiful. I didn't plan for this to happen. It just did, I kissed her. And she returned the kiss.  
  
I stopped  
  
"It's time you show me what you got." I said to her  
  
"What? Here? In the car?" Malika was shocked  
  
"No, I don't mean that... Ehm... No, maybe later. I mean you are going to show me your drivin' skills."  
  
Malika turned bright red when she realized what kind of misinterpretation she made  
  
"You know how to drive a Skyline right." I said  
  
"Yeah, off course"  
  
"Let's switch seats." I said  
  
We switched seats, and she drove off like a pro, she didn't have any problems driving my Skyline  
  
"Aren't you scared?" she asked  
  
"No, why should I?" I answered  
  
"Most guys who got in the same car as me, have the habit to shit in their pants when I'm drivin'" she said  
  
"First, I'm not like most guys, and second if I was scared I wouldn't shit in my pants, it would mess up my car." I simply replied  
  
Malika looked at me and smiled, she had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I really like her, I can't say I love her, because I don't know her very well, we just met. But I can say I'm attracted to her.  
  
"We should get back now, you're car has probably been checked out by now and I'm getting hungry." I commented, she has been drivin' for two hours now, the others would want to know where we are.  
  
"Hungry? We just ate." Malika reacted  
  
"That was more than two hours ago. And don't you want to know what Jesse has planned for your car?"  
  
"I won't go before you give me a kiss." Malika said in a whiny tone of voice  
  
"Alright, alright if I have to." I said  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
IN THE GARAGE  
  
~~Brian's POV~~  
  
"Why aren't they back yet, they should have been here hours ago." Leon said  
  
"Stop worrying so much Leon, If I know my brother he'll be racing around somewhere showing off his skills" I said  
  
"He better be careful, what time is it?" Leon asked  
  
"It's two minutes after the last time you've asked" Letty said  
  
"Why is this girl so important to you? Who is she?" Dom asked  
  
"I love her as much as I love you guys," Leon said  
  
"That's disgusting, does this mean you would fuck us if you'd have the chance?" Vince said, Letty quickly gave Vince a slap on the back of his head.  
  
"Don't be such a moron V," Letty said  
  
"No, I mean she's family, just like you guys. Well not exactly like you guys" Leon said  
  
"I don't get it" Jesse said.  
  
"Me neither" Vince followed  
  
"I do, she's your real family, that's why you punched V, right. He insulted your cousin or something." I said.  
  
"Yep, you're right, but she isn't my cousin."  
  
"What is she?" Dom asked  
  
"She's my sister." Leon said  
  
A/N: You all know I had to stop at this point. You all knew this was going to happen. It was so obvious, Please Read & Review 


	14. That's a full house

A/N Thanx to a recent review from Jessica I decided it was time to write some more. I've been in a accident so I was in a hospital for 3 months and after another 5 months of revalidation now I'm finally allowed to write again so please R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Letty's POV--

Leon was telling us this was his car and he was looking for his sister for years. How he lost her and everything. As he was talking his eyes never let go of the door, because his long lost sister could come in any second.

"Are you feeling ok, Le" I asked because Leon was looking like he was going to throw up.

"No not really I think I just have to sit down for a while, I'm feeling nauseous" Leon said

"He's just to nervous for what's to come" Dom said to Letty: "Why don't you get him to the office where he can try to relax we'll tell you when they get back."

--Sean's POV--

So we finally got back," I said

What, you're acting like you didn't enjoy my company today." Malika whined

"You're right" I said with a grin

"WHAT you didn't enjoy it?" Malika started sobbing

I never said that, I said you were right I was ACTING like I didn't enjoy your company" I explained. She looked at me stopped sobbing and gave me a slap in my face.

"What was that for?" I was stunned

"That's for taking my words so literally, you knew what I meant" Malika started to laugh and I did too

"Okay let's go see what Jesse has planned for your car, and we're gonna ask him if he could track down your missing relative." I said.

I got out of my car and walked around and let Malika out. When she got out she leaned over to me and she gave me a kiss

"Thank you" she said

"You're definitely welcome, especially when you're gonna thank me the way you just did" I smiled

She gave me another kiss but this time much deeper and longer. I returned the kiss and it felt like we were kissing for hours, it just felt so good. I stopped and looked at her.

"What did I do for you to thank me like this?" I asked curiously

"No, my good man THIS was not a thank-you-kiss." She said acting all serious: "This kiss was for something totally different, didn't you notice?"

"Yeah I noticed alright, and I guess you're not gonna tell me what kind of kiss this was, are you?"

"Nope, let's go I want to see what your friends think that should be done to my car."

We walked into the garage and went to see Jesse

--Jesse's POV--

"Hey you guys," I said looking at Sean and Malika.

"Hey Jess, do you have any ideas about the car?" Sean asked.

"I found out a lot about the car I haven't checked for modds yet but I will soon" I said

"You haven't, what have you been doing all day" Sean asked a bit irritated

"Waiting for you guys, you should've been back hours ago" I said calmly pointing out the fact that I was curious what they've done to be this late.

"Never mind, Jess can I ask you something?" Sean asked obviously not wanting to discuss this last topic.

"Sure, shoot" I said

"Can you find someone for Malika here, it's her brother and she's been looking for him. I thought maybe you can find something on the internet that shows where he is." Sean explained

"I know exactly where he is?" I said with a big smile

"What do you mean you haven't even been to the computer yet and you already know where he is?"

"Yeah he's in the office" I simply replied

Sean looked at the office and recognized the two people who were in there

"Real funny Jesse this is serious, it's not something you joke about, the only people in that office are Letty and Leon" Sean said. He was getting angry because Jesse didn't treat this seriously

"Did you sayLeon, is Leon here where?" Malika asked

"Right through that door" I pointed out to her. She ran towards the door and when she opened it she screamed with joy.

--Leon's POV--

"Malika you're here I can't believe this" I cried. There she was his little sister standing in the doorway her eyes full of tears she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Leon I finally found you." She said. Tears were flowing freely and even Letty who was watching this had tears in her eyes which made me laugh when I looked at her It was just the only emotion almost no-one has ever seen coming from Letty.

--Sean's POV--

"Where are the others?" I asked Jesse

"Dom, Vince and Brian are out back drinking." Jesse said

"Drinkin' but shouldn't they be working?" Sean asked

"Nope, nothing to do, you know that and they didn't want to work on their own cars so they just thought a corona or two couldn't hurt, it may even be good for Dom to relax." Jesse replied

I thought about it and it made sense maybe a drink would help him relax, but I don't think it'll just be one or two coronas

"And you?"

"I'm trying to rebuild the Jetta so I can race again" He asked pointing at the Jetta who was full of bullet holes. I've heard the story from Dom and now I saw in what shape it was. It needed a lot of work to get that thing running again

"You can always use my car to race" I offered

"I might take you up on that offer" Jesse smiled

"Sure I'll go see the others" I said and walked over to see if Malika is okay

I stared into the office and Malika and Leon were talking about their past, Letty was sitting there just listening but she didn't say a word.

"If you need me I'll be out back" I said looking at Malika

"Okay, I'll come and see you before I go back to the hotel I'm staying at." Malika smiled at me and turned around continue her conversation with Leon.

"No, sis you're not going to a hotel your staying with us I am not letting you out of my sight" He ordered

"Are you sure that's okay I mean I don't want to intrude" Malika said

"I'm gonna ask Dom right away" Leon said and stood up

"No, sit down man, you just talk you need to catch up I'll go ask him" I ordered Leon and he sat down again

I walked out back where Dom, V and Bri were sitting and there where a lot of bottles laying around.

"Hey guys drunk yet?" I joked

"Nah not yet, bro. You brought the girl back with you?" Brian asked

"Yeah, she's talking to Leon as we speak. Dom can I ask you something?" I asked looking at Dom

"You already did, man. But you can ask me another question." He laughed, he was definitely on his way to getting drunk

"Can Malika stay with us for a while it would mean a lot to Leon if she could stay?" I asked not mentioning it would mean a lot to me as well.

"Sure, why not, but tell me something. Who is Malika?" Dom asked

Brian and Vince were laughing at Dom's remark. Brian and Vince knew who it was Sean was talking about when he said it would mean a lot to Leon.

"She's Leon sister, I guess the majority of these empty bottles laying around are yours right." I laughed

"Oh, yeah off course."

--Brian's POV--

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Sean

"Sure" Sean answered I got up and walked into the garage Sean followed

"Why did it took you so long to get here from Mia's store and why do you have that look when you talk about Malika" I asked I knew very well what that look meant but I wanted to hear it from Sean himself

"We went for a drive to get to know her better, did you know Malika was the one who raced Dom." Sean said trying to avoid the second question

"She was? cool, and here you go again you said her name and there came that look again" I said now I knew that there was definitely something was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about I don't give a different look when I talk about Malika" Sean replied annoyed that his brother noticed it

"There you go again, Sean spill it NOW" I ordered.

"Alright Bri, I like her, we kissed, I'm attracted to her. Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now?" Sean had given up, there was no way he could get out of this topic, so he just admitted it

"Yeah I am actually," I laughed: "but be careful Vince said this afternoon he would like to fuck her if he had the chance and Leon almost broke his nose."

"He did what? Damn thanx for the warning, better be careful what I say when Leon is around then." Sean said

Sean and I then walked up to the office.

"Malika, you can stay with us Dom said it was ok." Sean said

"Oww, thank you, thank you, thank you." she screamed and jumped up and hugged Sean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N This was my first chapter in a year so please tell me what you think, please


	15. Finally a BBQ

A/N Hello again, I hope you all like the story, I'm gonna let you read now just wanted to say hello

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Letty's POV--

I guess Sean and Leon's sister really hit it off. Leon doesn't look so happy about it. They just keep hugging each other.

"Guys isn't it time to go home I'm getting hungry," I said trying to let them know we were still in the room

"Yeah I think we should, Letty you drive Dom back 'cause he ain't gonna drive he's pretty wasted." Brian ordered.

Leon stood up, he walked towards Sean and Malika, who were now standing next to each other and pushed them apart so he could get out of the office.

That was definitely on purpose I thought and Sean knew it too, he looked guilty. Sean whispered something in Malika's ear. Malika smiled at him

--Leon's POV--

What was up between them, I don't like it at all. I'll have to ask Brian about him.

"Yo Jess, we're going home man, stop working, leave some for tomorrow." I yelled.

"You're right man, how did talking to your sister go." Jesse asked

"Pretty good, but when Sean's in the room she's only got eyes for him, when he's there I could tell her that I'm considering a sex-change and she won't even be surprised about it." I said

"Really? you are? So when are you getting it done then" Jesse replied faking a shocked expression

"Don't be stupid man I was only using that as an example, but do you understand what I mean?" I said

"Yeah, I understand but you know what?" Jesse replied

"What?" I asked

"She'll be your sister for a long time and you will have plenty of time to talk about your upcoming sex-change. So for now let's get home I'm hungry" Jesse laughed

"Yeah, yeah. You ride with me."

"Sure let's go"

--Sean's POV--

Letty went to get Dom and Brian took off at the same time as Leon and Jess

"That reminds me you haven't been formally introduced to the others. They know your name but haven't seen you. I think we should do that before you go and live with us right." I said to Malika

"Us, so you live there too?" Malika asked with a smile on her face

"Yeah I moved in yesterday" I said returning her smile: "Which team-members do you know already?"

"The girl who was in here her name was....Letty right" She answered

"Yeah, and who else?" I asked

"The two girls I met where we ate, their names were Mia and Sarah, The guy who was working on that Jetta there was Jesse, off course my brother Leon and you, but I think I forgot your name" she joked

"Is that so" I replied and started tickling her

"Okay, it's Sean, your name is Sean. Stop it please I'm ticklish" She laughed and squirmed

"If you weren't, it wouldn't be any fun tickling you" I said then stopped: "The guy who was standing here next to me his name's Brian. He's my brother."

"So Sarah is your sister and Brian's your brother"

Dom stumbled in the garage with Vince and Letty supporting him

"Yeah, you see that bald guy over there?" I asked pointing outside the office

"That guy who's totally wasted." Malika replied

"Yeah he's our teamleader, he's had a bad day so he took a couple of coronas" I explained

"That big guy holding him up is Vince he looks intimidating, but he's a good guy" I continued.

"Okay, that's all of them?" Malika asked trying to store all the new information in her head.

"Yes that's all, would you like to ride with me to your new home" I asked

"Yes, please." She said and we walked out to my car.

"I'm fine guys I know I can't drive but you don't have to carry me when I'm home I'll take a cold shower then I'll get ready to Barbecue" Dom said with anger in his voice

"Humour us will ya" V said when he put Dom in the passengers seat of her car.

They all got in their cars. They drove off

TORETTO HOUSE

--Leon's POV--

The day couldn't get any better, I got my sister back. I missed her so much, her beautiful hair, her smile and those mysterious dark eyes. I thought I would never see her again, but now she's back and I'll never lose her again.

After a very cold shower Dom was getting the grill ready for the BBQ. Mia was busy in the kitchen, Jesse and Letty were talking and Vince, Brian, Sean, Sarah and Malika were playing some sort of ballgame. I couldn't make out what kind of ballgame they were playing and by the looks of it neither could they.

What a change, Vince hated Brian before the last heist and now they were all buddy-buddy with each other. I guess Vince figured out Brian couldn't be that bad after saving his life.

It's good to see that Vince and Brian became friends, but I'd like it if Sean wasn't so friendly with my baby-sister, It's not that Sean's not a good guy, he's just not good enough for my sister.

"DINNER'S READY" Mia yelled

--Malika's POV--

Everybody stopped what they were doing and walked up to the table. When we were all sitting at the table I noticed that everybody was looking at the food and then at each other. I didn't know why they were doing that, but I was hungry so I reached for some chicken.

Suddenly I was poked in my side and I pulled my arm back.

Sean who was sitting next to me looked at me and whispered in my ear: "Wait until someone else grabs some chicken or else you'll have to say grace, at least that's what Brian told me."

I nodded and then noticed everybody was disappointed I didn't take a piece. I noticed Sarah was whispering something in Vince's ear.

"Anything for you babe" He answered and grabbed a piece of chicken and put in Sarah's plate. At that point Sarah started laughing

Vince then understood what he had done and yelled

"You tricked me, first you start whispering all those sweet things, then you ask me to get you some chicken and now I'm screwed, that's just mean" Everybody started laughing

"Vince just say grace ok" Dom laughed

"But she's got the chicken so she should say grace" Vince whined

"You grabbed it so you say grace, that's the rule" Dom explained

"Alright." Vince knew he couldn't win this.

"Dear heavenly spirit, thank you for reuniting Brian with his brother and EVIL sister and Leon with his sister, and thank you for this fine meal. Amen"

Everyone said amen and I finally could get some chicken.

"Speaking of family reunions, I have a question, and I need all of you to listen" Dom said

"Are there any more relatives who will suddenly turn up and come and live here, because if there are....I just want to make this clear...OUR HOUSE IS FULL." He yelled.

Everybody laughed at Dom's comment, but Dom's face was still in serious-mode.

"It's no joke, with Malika moving in we have officially no more vacancies" Dom said

"But Dom, I am not moving in, I'm just staying here until I find something else" I replied

"Believe me, that's just how it starts, you'll be moving here and you'll never want to leave" Dom chuckled

"That's true sis," Leon said: "me and Jesse were just passing trough and we asked if we could stay here for a couple of days and we're still here"

"Yeah and I think Sarah and Sean never thought about their own garage in Mexico since they've been here" Brian said

"Oww shit you're right Bri, I guess it would be better if we sold it, what do you think Sarah?" Sean asked

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be going back, I like it here" Sarah answered

"I rest my case." Dom said

After dinner 

--Sarah's POV--

What's up with Sean, he has this strange look in his eyes when he looks at Leon's sister, I've never seen this look before. If I didn't know any better I'd think he's falling in love or something. But that couldn't be, Sean doesn't fall in love never did. He doesn't believe in it, he only believed in lust and having a good time. I better talk to Brian maybe he knows what's going on.

"Hi Big-Brother-Bri, I need to talk to you." Brian was helping Mia in the kitchen and they were talking about things I actually didn't need to hear, so I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the backdoor. Leaving Mia in the kitchen, laughing at Brian's attempt to break free from my grip, but failed.

"Ok sis, what do you want to talk about" Brian said after I let his arm go.

"What's up with Sean?" I asked

"Is that it, that's your urgent question. Sean is just a crazy ass whiteboy, sometimes acts like a lunatic, but you know this, you've lived with him most of your life. Can I go back inside now" Brian laughed as he turned around, but I grabbed him again.

"You know I didn't mean that, I mean what's going on with him and Leon's sister" I asked now really getting pissed

"Oww do you mean that" Brian chuckled: "They like each other, can't you see that?"

"Yeah, but I think this goes far beyond just like and Sean doesn't fall in love, you know that, so what is it?" I asked

"Ask him, I don't know, but when I confronted him about a look he gave when we talked about Malika he said I was seeing things" Brian answered

"I've seen him giving a look, I think I'll ask him about it" I smiled

"He didn't like it when I talked to him about it so just be careful." Brian yelled when I practically ran inside.

A/N I hope you liked this chapter I'll update soon 'cause I already started writing it but please Read and Review


	16. Making a mess

A/N thanx for the one review I got. I am now finally allowed to drive again, I can walk on my own and the doctors didn't think it would be harmful to drive again. I had to promise to take it easy and that's not fun at all. My family isn't too thrilled, because they think if I start driving so soon I will start racing again too. And you know what, they are right ï

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Sean's POV--

She's so beautiful and nice I can talk to her for hours about anything if that means looking at her beautiful innocent face all the time. But she is Leon's sister and if I look at Leon, who keeps giving disapproving looks my way, I think I should talk to him about Malika before I do anything.

"Sean, can I talk to you in private for a second" Sarah was standing next to me. She startled me and she noticed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff, yeah off course where do you want to talk then" I replied

Mia and Brian just came walking out of the kitchen, I guess they're finished cleaning up

"Kitchen's empty" she said: "let's talk there"

"Sure" we walked towards the kitchen and I think I know what she wants to talk about and I don't know if I want to talk about it

"So tell me" She started. I just went to the fridge and got two coronas out, opened them and gave one to Sarah

"Thanks, but it's not gonna be a long talk so you didn't have to" Sarah commented

"If you wanna talk to me in private about anything, I know it's gonna be a long talk so just take it" I laughed

"Ok thanks, what's up between you and Malika?" Sarah asked

"I knew you were gonna ask me that, why is it so strange that I like her?" I asked

"But when you talk about or with her your eyes go all weird and shit" Sarah said

"No, not you too, just leave me alone. I like her a lot and I don't need everyone to tell me I give strange looks. AAARGH FAMILY" I replied annoyed and stood up and quickly finished my corona.

"See this talk didn't take that long" Sarah joked

"No, you're right," I walked up to Sarah and took her corona: "so I guess you didn't need this and I do." And I walked back into the living room.

--Leon's POV--

I saw Sean walking into the room and up the stairs, he motioned me to follow him I reluctantly followed him into his room.

"What's up dawg, you wanna talk to me?" I asked

"Yeah, why are you upset when I talk to your sister?" he asked

"I'm not upset, why do you think that"

"I saw you looking at me disapproving"

"Ok dawg, it's not that I don't like you or something, but I know guys like you. Hell, I AM like you and that's why I don't want you near my sis, you could hurt her."

"I won't hurt her I like her"

"Yeah but for how long, I don't want you to do anything that will eventually hurt her, that means keep your distance"

"too late, dude" Sean mumbled but I heard it

"What did you say?"

"I said too late we already kissed" Sean answered

And before I knew it I punched him. Sean was laying on the floor and I stormed out of his room.

--Malika's POV--

I saw Sean and Leon going upstairs but only Leon came down and he was pissed. Should I go look for Sean or would that be a bad idea. I'm not stupid I know exactly why Leon was mad but he has no right to be. I'm an adult and I can make my own choices.

"Leon what did you do?" I asked furiously

"nothing much, come with me, we need to talk" he scowled

"Letty could you check on Sean" I asked

Letty ran up the stairs and I followed Leon to the kitchen.

--Letty's POV--

After what happened with Vince this afternoon I knew Leon could be very aggressive when it comes to his sister. And we all saw that Sean and Malika liked each other and Leon didn't like it.

"Sean where are you" I yelled

"In the bathroom" Sean yelled back

"What are you doing in there did Leon make you cry" I joked

When I walked into the bathroom I saw a very bloody sink and Sean his face was covered in blood

"No, just trying to stop the bleeding, and miserabely failing to do so." He replied

"Just let me do it"

(())(())(())(()) a little while later (())(())(())(())

"You just wait here and I'll get you some ice to stop the swelling" I said and then walked downstairs

I walked into the kitchen and saw Leon and Malika sitting there argueing

I interrupted: "That's the second nose today you almost broke, you're going to clean up the bathroom 'cause there's blood everywhere and it's your fault"

I got some ice wrapped it in a towel and went back upstairs

--Malika's POV--

"You did what, you said you did nothing and now I hear you punched him" I scowled

"I said I did nothing much and one punch is nothing much. I don't want you with him" Leon reacted

"You can't tell me what to do, I like him and if I want to be with him there's nothing you can do about it"

"You'll get hurt I know guys like him" Leon said a bit intimidated by his baby sister

"How well do you know him" I yelled

"well....." Leon mumbled

"Exactly, and if you'll excuse me I need to go see what kind of damage you caused" I said. When I stood up he grabbed my arm and turned me around

"You're right...I'm sorry....now go ahead and see if your boyfriend needs any help" Leon apologised

"He's not my boyfriend yet, but apology accepted" I smiled at him. I never could stay mad at him very long, when he said he was sorry I forgave him instantly. I doubt it if anyone could stay mad at Leon for a long period of time, it's that Leon-charm.

--Letty's POV--

"This should get the swelling down, keep it on for a while." I ordered Sean when I gave him the towel with the ice in it.

"From what I've heard you aren't usually the one who helps and fix people up, how come you are helping now?" Sean asked

"That's not true I helped Vince this afternoon when Leon hit him, who told you that anyway?" Letty asked: "Did Brian say this or Vince...Jesse...Mia...Dom... Leon" I asked, I want to know who said those things about me, they were true, I admit that, but they didn't have to say it to anyone

"Yeah" Sean answered

"Yeah?...What kind of answer is that. Who said it" I asked now getting irritated.

"All of them" Sean replied

"I'll kill them" I stood up and wanted to walk out of the bathroom but Sean stopped me.

"Wait, you haven't answered my question. I know you helped Vince but that's because Mia wasn't there, but why did you help me." Sean asked

"I like you... and Malika asked me to check on you." I replied

"Yeah I asked and how are you now?" Malika was standing in the doorway and looked happy

"I'm gonna be okay, why are you smiling, I don't think this is funny" Sean said

"Okay I'm going downstairs to kill some people" I said and walked out of the bathroom

--Sean's POV--

"What was that all about?" Malika asked and I told her why Letty said what she said

Malika pulled Sean hand with the ice away to see what damage her brother had done. She looked at it and then smiled and put his hand back on his nose.

"Are you gonna tell me why you are smiling" I asked confused

"You don't have to worry about that happening again, I talked to him and he's sorry" Malika said still smiling

"Oh did he now, I didn't hear him say anything to me" I replied

"No, he apologised to me" Malika smiled

"Why he didn't hit you he hit me so I guess he should apologise to me." I said

"What about I transfer his apology to me over to you" Then she gave me a very passionate deep kiss, which I eagerly answered, after what felt like hours I pulled back

"I hope Leon gave you such an apology, because that would be very, very gross" I joked. She looked at me with a very disgusted look on her face.

"I think we should get back to the others, or else Leon thinks we are doing more than just kissing" I said

"I wish we were" she whispered and then winked.

--Leon's POV--

Malika and Sean came down hand in hand, I guess I hit him harder than I thought I had. Malika sat down next to V on the couch and Sean sat next to her. Everybody looked at Vince then at Sean, finally someone spoke

"Mia you should get a picture of the two victims of Leon, they look hilarious, both with swollen noses" Brian laughed...and everybody joined in.

"Malika could you and I switch places?" Leon asked

"Sure if you really want to" She answered

"Yeah, I do" I replied

Malika stood up and I sat down in between Vince and Sean. Malika walked over to sit where I sat.

"Guys I just wanna say I'm sorry." I said, first I turned to Vince

"Vince, I shouldn't have hit you in the afternoon, but I couldn't handle it when someone talks that way about my baby-sister. And I know that doesn't excuse for what I did, but I hope you'll forgive me." I said, Vince just nodded and smiled I then turned to face Sean

"Sean, I overreacted when you told me you liked my sister and you said you kissed her, I jumped to conclusions and I was wrong because I don't know you that well. And I'm sorry. Malika is old enough to make her own decisions I understand that now." I explained

"That's ok, Malika already said sorry for you and she does it way better than you" Sean joked: "But it seems to even the score Vince and I should hit you...one each"

And Vince again nodded and smiled

"Alright let's get this over with" I said eyes closed waiting for them to hit me.

Vince and Sean simultaneously hit me on my shoulders.

"Ouch, stereo-pain." I said when I rubbed my shoulders, everyone laughed and I knew we were cool now

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay I promise in the next chapter there's gonna be a lot more action, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS so IF YOU DON'T REVIEW it means YOU WANT ME TO DIE


	17. There's my car

A/N Thanx for the reviews everybody here's the next chap R/R please

--Dom's POV--

It was three in the morning when I woke up. I heard someone going down the stairs, I quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Letty. I put on my pants and opened the door.

I just saw Malika sneaking out of the house. I decided to follow her, I grabbed Letty's keys from the dresser and went down the stairs.

She got in her car and drove off, I quikly followed in Letty's car. I kept a safe distance between her car and mine, I didn't want her to see me...yet.

After ten minutes I noticed we were in Tran's territory

"Shit, what kind of reason does she have to be here." I said to myself

She stopped at Tran's garage, got out and knocked on the door. The door opened and the guy who answered it pulled her inside and shut the door. I parked Letty's car and got out, I wanted to know why she's here.

I walked up to the garage and climbed on the roof, because I knew there was a window. I could listen in what they were saying.

"What are you doing here Malika I didn't call you to come over tonight" Lance said.

"I need to talk to you about the job I did last night" Malika answered.

"Yeah, the Mazda RX-7 nice job by the way, noone has ever had the guts to steal that one" Lance laughed.

"Yeah, and now I know why, you asked me to steal the car of Dominic Toretto, one of my brother's best friends." Malika yelled.

"What's your point? If I tell you something to do, you do it" Lance said.

I couldn't listen any longer, I was furious."What the... She stole my car. I better get out of here, before I do something I'll regret later." I said to myself.I jumped off the roof and walked towards the car. I got in and drove off.

--Malika's POV--

"I need that car back, I can't steal from the people I live with, please let me get that car back." I started crying.

"WHAT...AND WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?" Lance yelled.

"Or else I won't work for you anymore." I replied calmly.

"I OWN, YOU IF YOU DON'T WORK FOR ME, I'LL HAVE TO CALL THE COPS ON YOU, AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE GONNA END UP IN JAIL" Lance yelled.

"I'd rather go to jail than betray my friends" I said in that same calm voice.

After I said that last sentence Lance couldn't handle it anymore and started hitting me in my stomach. I fell down on my knees and he kneed me right in the face and walked into his office and grabbed his cell.

I stood up and he walked towards me and called someone.

"Hey Ricky, get the Mazda back here it's gonna be returned to Toretto's" Lance said and hung up.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to his face. "I'm gonna do this once girl, but you better work harder for the next couple of weeks" Lance whispered in my ear.

_--------------ten minutes later-------------_

Ricky arrived with the Mazda, Lance greeted his cousin and walked over to me.

"Ricky's gonna follow you with the Mazda, because I don't want your car here. I am gonna follow him. When we reach the house Ricky parks the car and gets in mine and we drive off. This leaves your car and Dom's car." Lance said

Lance walked up to me and grabbed my face. Ricky was in the back grinning.

Tomorrow night is gonna be a busy one for you, you need to make up for this car. Lance said

We got into our cars and headed towards the house. I was worried about how the team would react, when Dom's car suddenly shows up again. I know I need to lie to them, for my safety and theirs. The only positive thing this worrying has is that it takes my mind of the pain in my whole body.

We arrived at the house Ricky parked the Mazda and got in Lance's car and they drove off I parked my Honda and walked to the front door.

I opened the door and quietly walked in, it was competely dark, but I knew I wasn't alone.

"Where were you." A voice spoke. It was Dom, he was sitting on the couch and was looking straight at me.

"I...I was...out." I answered

"Where?" Dom growled louder.

"Just went to see if there are any cool clubs here" I lied

"LIAR...YOU WENT TO TRAN'S" Dom yelled.

I took a step back to the door. "Why are you yelling at me, I haven't done anything wrong" I cried

"YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG?!? YOU STOLE MY CAR LAST NIGHT AND YOU'RE WORKING FOR LANCE TRAN" Dom yelled.

"I got your car back and I HAVE to work for Lance, it's not like I want to work for him." And with that said I fell on my knees, I didn't have any strength left and the pain was overwhelming.

Dom's yelling woke everybody up and they ran towards the livingroom, Sarah turned on the lights and ran to me.

"What happened here, Dom what did you do to her" Sarah yelled

Dom was shocked I could see it in his eyes he took a couple of steps back and then he looked out of the window.

--Dom's POV--

I can't believe it there's my car, she really got my car back, I turned to look at Malika again. Lance must've done this to her.

"Dom what did you do" Sarah yelled again.

"He didn't do this Lance did." Malika whispered faintly

Only Sean and Leon heard it because they were near to Malika, Sean immediatly ran upstairs to his room grabbed a pair of jeans and his keys and ran downstairs.

Wait Sean I'm coming with you Leon said

"You bring Malika to the hospital I'll take care of Lance" Sean said. Leon nodded and Sean rushed out the door

"Tell us, what's going on Leon where is Sean going?" Mia asked.

"Sean gonna go after Lance, he did this to Malika." Leon said. He carried Malika to his car and went to the hosital

"I hope he kills him" Jesse said, obviously still pissed about what the Trans did to him.

"But why would Lance do this to Malika?" Brian said: "I didn't even know they knew each other."

"Malika is boosting cars for Lance, and by the looks of it she doesn't do it for fun." I answered: "She stole my car last night and I bet all these other boosts we hear about over the last month are also her doing."

"How do you know all this?" Sarah said

"I heard her leave tonight and I followed her." I answered.

"You what?" everybody reacted shocked.

After I told them the whole story, or at least the part that I was witness to we decided to get dressed and also go to the hospital.

--Sean's POV--

"That son-of-a-bitch I'm gonna kill him." I kept seeing Malika lying there and it made me feel like shit. "I should've killed him when we still worked for him, then none of this would have happened."

I stopped in front of Lance's place and got out. I knocked on the front door. Lance opened the door

"Well well, if it isn't my good friend Sean, what are you doing here?" Lance said

"I'm here to kill you...for what you did to Malika." I growled and pushed him back and entered his house. He tried to kick me but I blocked it, my fist landed on his nose and he took a couple of steps back. I hit him again and he almost fell over. I grabbed him and threw him against a wall.

I walked up to him and pulled him up.

"Are you gonna leave Malika alone or do I have to warn you again?" I yelled

"Don't you think this is more than just a warning" Lance mumbled.

"No, this is just a warning, if I get violent you won't survive this."I growled.

I didn't see it happen but Lance saw a chance to knee me in the gut and my grip loosened. He threw a couple of punches which were surprisingly powerfull.

I blocked his fist when he tried to hit me again and turned his wrist which caused it to break.

I knew there was nothing he could do against me. I had him. I raised my fist and.........

BANG!!! BANG!!!

A/N I know this chapter is much shorter than my other chapters but I'm all out of inspiration today and I wanted to put this chapter up today....so please Review me


End file.
